The bear and the maiden fair
by Erwal
Summary: Hey there! I totally fell in love with the ship RolloxGisla and I wanted to contribute to the fandom by ... writing. English is not my mother tongue so, sorry if I ever make mistakes. Please, tell me if I do so I can improve and level up. Thanks for reading and enjoy! Basically, these events follow the end of season 3. Will Gisla fall in love with her husband?
1. Chapter1 : Proposal

The moment she spoke, he knew he fell for her. Even if he didn't understand a word she said, he knew by her tone she didn't agree with the idea of their wedding. But still, he couldn't help but like her. All his life he was looking for a woman that could stand in front of him and confront him. He found it in Lagertha, he found it with Siggy, and he found it in the princess that was sitting back on her throne, spitting insults about him. The moment she spoke, he knew he found his fierce warrior.

* * *

Gilsa was mad. Not even her father wanted her to marry this beast but he smiled at her, like she was the most precious treasure he had ever seen. She felt his look full of desire on her. She expected him to yell, to show his true nature, to turn into this montsrous beast she knew he was. After all, he did kill many of their soldiers witout even an armour or shirt to cover his skin. She hated him, she hated her father. He had shown weakness by negociating with these pagans and she couldn't stand being part of his family. She felt betrayed. Her father wanted to put her in a cage with a man she knew could kill her without any reason.

\- Je vous salue, he said, a large smile on his face.

So he spoke. Gisla was a little taken aback by that sudden demonstration of what he probably learned with the wanderer that spoke her language. Maybe he wasn't that much of a beast, she tought. But still, he remained a barbarian, a pagan, and never could she marry him and even less love him.

* * *

Rollo was proud, he learnt something and maybe, he impressed the king and his daughter. He felt like nothing could ever come up between him and his destiny. He thanked the gods to let him enjoy the pleasure of being Ragnar's equal without a fight. He hoped he would understand and that they wouldn't fight each-other.

After his litle demonstration, the king nodded as a sign of approval. He said some words Sinric had to translate to Rollo since he only knew how to greet someone.

The king wants you to follow him in a room where you can speak privately. He wishes you to come alone and that your men stay in the great room without killing anyone.

Rollo gave them a stare that said everything: if they ever hurt anybody, they will feel his strength and his fury. They knew he was stronger than any of them and that he could survive almost everything so they stand and promised to behave. Rollo followed the king, escorted by a few soldiers, he knew he could defeat if they tried to kill or emprison him. He made a sign to Sinric to follow him as his translator. He entered the room and sat on a chair in front of the king. Sinric was standing next to Rollo, ready to translate anything Rollo needed to know. The king put his hands on the table and started talking:

\- Comme promis, ma fille et vous vous marierez dans le mois qui vient, vous serez fait Duc à l'issu de ce mariage. Nous nous heurtons néanmoins à un problème. Je ne peux marier ma fille à un païen, vous devrez donc vous convertir au christiansime. Les préparatifs de ce baptême retardirons peut être votre mariage, he said, a little bit uncomfortable

\- He said that you wil marry the princess this month, and that you will be made Duke after the ceremony. But he can't marry his daughter to a pagan, so you'll have to become a christian. Because of that you will have to marry later, Sinric said to Rollo's ear.

\- Tell him being baptised won't be a problem, Rollo said, staring the king menacingly. Tell him I was baptised in this kingdom called Northumbria years ago.

As Sinric was going to translate to the king, Rollo said:

\- Tell him I can't wait to marry his beautiful daughter, he said

After a moment of hesitation, he told the king what Rollo said, staring the king like he was gonna kill him and conquer his city.

The king was a little frightened by this man who didn't need any armor to protect him in battle, like his bare skin could stop axes, swords and even the biggest stones if they fell on him. But still, he managed to pull himself together and said:

\- Then, we have an agreement.

Rollo grinned. Everything was fine, he was gonna become a Duke, a higher rank than Jarl, he was gonna have lands to farm, just like Ragnar's dream and he was gonna marry the girl who haunted his thoughts since he fought on the walls of Paris. Everything was perfectly fine.

* * *

Gilsa was back to her room, she enraged not knowing what her father told her future husband. She wanted to be part of the negociations. Sometimes, she had the feeling she could lead the kingdom better than her father, this poor weak king. She even considered killing herself. She was going to take the knive on her table but at the last moment she remembered her status and her faith. No, she couldn't kill herself, she was a princess and princesses have to be brave. She decided to be brave, not for her father, but for the people of Frankia. If she didn't sacrifice herself in order to protect them, nobody would, and Paris would be taken by these pagans she hated. She would endure, like the fierce princess she was.

Back in the camp Rollo began to train the warriors that stayed with him. He was now their leader and as so, he needed to improve their skills in case something came up. He just couldn't stay unoccupied. The preparations of his wedding were coming and he knew he had to at least speak her bethroded's language. Sinric taught him every day how to speak Frank. Rollo never experienced such a fight, the words were messing with his brain and he struggled with the syntax. It was not at all like his language.

One day, a knight came to the camp with a minister of their god to explain how a frank wedding happened. They explained the traditions, what he was supposed to do and how he was supposed to do. Rollo had to endure rehersal, Frank lessons and training with his warriors for a month. Combined to this, he had to made a wedding outfit. Fortunately, some shield maidens stayed in the camp, so they made it for him. He was exhausted, although he was used to long fights, he felt like this one will never end.

Every night he went to watch the castle. Sometimes he saw light on a window, and he couldn't help but thinking about Gisla. He knew she was the one the gods promised him. Then he thought about Siggy and how he didn't treat her well. A wave of remorse took him. He let a tear go down his face, soon swallowed by his growing beard. He had to be good to his future wife, or the gods will never forgive him. He had to treat her well, to make amend for Siggy. For the first time, he truly cared about a woman. He didn't just desired her, he wanted to spend some time with her, to take care of her, to be her protector. That was a change he would have never imagined 5 years ago. He was a new Rollo and he liked it.

* * *

Gisla was in her room while women bustled all around her, taking measurements of her waist, arguing about fabrics,colours, hair, crow and jewel. Her dress will have to be absolutely magnificent to impress the pagans. Still, no one questioned her about the look she had on her face. She cried all night and let her anger go by throwing everything she had on the wall. But no one asked why, she was their princess and they weren't supposed to talk to her.

Her father entered her room:

\- Leave us, he said.

\- All the servant left the room, eyes down. Gisla was standing in the middle of broken wood, jewels, fabrics and flowers. The king sat on the only chair that wasn't broken.

\- I know you are angry my beloved daughter, but this is for the sake of Frankia. I'm sure you understand that. I pray the holy mother you will be safe, he said.

\- Still, you are throwing me to this beast, this pagan, she cried.

\- Actually, he confessed to me he had been baptised.

\- And you believe him, she asked, angry again.

\- I send someone to confirm it in Northumbria, and the king himself told the messenger he saw it.

\- He stays a beast to me, she pouted.

Both stayed quiet for a moment.

\- I'm having a castle built for you and your future husband. I asked it to be on the Seine. You will like it here, he said. I hope, he whispered to himself.

\- You know very well I won't go, she said angryly.

\- We already talked about that, he said, tired. You will go there with your husband as soon as the ceremony is over.

\- I don't wanna go. I have everything here, this is where I belong, by your side, by my people's side. It's the only place I know and you want to take it away from me!

\- You belong with your husband and his people will be your people , he yelled.

The king began to feel really annoyed by his daughter's behavior. She was being childish and had no consideration for her rank. She had to marry. Just like her mother, just like her daughters.

\- I'll tell the servants to clean this mess, he said calmly.

He left the room, leaving Gisla alone, crying in the middle of her room.

* * *

Rollo showed progress. He could now have a basic conversation in Frank. After all, if Ragnar suceeded to speak saxon, he could speak frank. He was not his brother for nothing. He often thought about him, wondering wether or not he was okay, if he recovered from his wounds. He missed him, but at the same time he was glad he was not here to take all the attention.

He came back to the camp with his men. They were hunting in the woods and caught some animals they were gonna cook in firecamp. Everyone was tired of fish, so Rollo figured they all needed good meat. When he entered the camp, he was surrounded by cheers, laughter and relief. He let his catch in the hands of the cooks as Sinric asked him to come in the main tent.

\- A knight came this afternoon.

\- What did he want ?

\- He told me that the king is building you a castle downstream the Seine and that you will leave to go there with your wife, he said.

\- Well, that sounds great, he muttered.

\- But what about your brother, if he doesn't find us here, he might be surprised, he said worried.

\- Don't worry, I know where Ragnar is gonna come by. If the castle is on the Seine, then, he will find us and maybe, I could stop him from coming closer to Paris, Rollo said with confidence.

Sinric was impressed. Rollo showed tactic skills, he, who always prefered to run into a fight without even asking any questions. He showed widsom and strategy which didn't suited him. Sinric even begin to think that he would be a great king, but this tought vanised as he remembered Ragnar's sight. Still, Rollo, would make a great leader.

The next day, Rollo undertook to find a great tree to make a bed. He walked in the forest for hours before he found the biggest. His trunk was so big he could easily hide three of his biggest warriors inside it. Its branches were rising higher than the biggest trees of the forest. It was like they were touching the clouds. This tree was so impressive, Rollo was conviced he found Yggdrasil. He stood there for a moment, doubting wether or not he should cut it. He wished Floki were here. He knew what to do, wether or not he should cut it. On the other hand, sleeping on a bed made of the wood of Yggdrasil could connect him to his family, to his friends and, maybe, to the gods. His decision has been made, he was gonna make a bed out of this magic wood. Fortunately, he took his axe with him. He began to cut the tree, after one hour, he finally managed to make it fall. He cut a slice of it and tried to carry it. But this was too heavy and he had to go back to the camp to find horses and ropes. Once the tree was attached to the ropes, he brought it back to his tent where he started to carve it. He asked some carvers to help him designing the patterns. After four days, the bed was finally done.

Rollo was proud, the day of his wedding was getting closer and he had everything prepared. He was already packing his stuff, so did the whole camp. He was already planning of how they should travel to his new home. He thought of two groups, one that will travel by the river and anoter one by land. That way, they won't have to carry the horses on the boats. Everything was ready, he had his wedding outfit, he had his schedule perfectly organised. He just had to marry Gisla.


	2. Chapter2 : The wedding

**Hey everyone! Thank you very much for you support! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! Anyway, here is the new chapter and guess what? They get married! Yaaaay! I tried to picture a good representation of what was a traditional Frank wedding (Wikipedia is your friend) and I hope you'll like it.**

 **Thank you again for your support. You are the best of the best!**

* * *

The day before the wedding, the king invited Rollo to share a meal with him and his daughter. He told Gisla it would be a good idea to know her future husband at least a little bit more. But she just wished she spent less time with him.

Rollo sat on a chair at the end of the table, facing Gisla, her father between them as the servants brought the dishes on the table. There was lamb, carrots, soup, snails and stew. Gisla was sure her father wanted to impress Rollo. She looked at him disgusted by his weakness. She could almost see him bow to her beast of a future husband. Rollo already started to eat. Gisla showed her annoyance. Rollo stoped in the middle of his move as Gisla looked at him disdainfully.

\- Here, we eat AFTER we say the grace. But, obviously, a common pagan uncivilized beast like you wouldn't understand

\- Gisla, her father said shoked, could you not …

\- I will speak to him as I want. I may be his future bride but it won't stop me from treating him like he is, she said looking straight to the northman.

\- Forgive my daughter for her harsh words, the king said to Rollo. I'm sure she didn't mean it.

\- Yes, father. I meant it! He is the most uncultured beast I ever saw! He is dirty, he stinks, he looks like a pig and I wish he was never born!

She looked at him, smiling, convinced he didn't have a clue of what she said and expecting him to nodd with that dumb grin he had when she insulted him the last time. She wasn't at all expecting what he did.

\- I understand, he said with his deep voice.

He looked at her, his eyes, full of admiration and desire. She couldn't take her eyes out of this man she hated. His sight was so intense she felt unconfortable. She finally managed to turn her eyes.

\- Let's say the graces then, she said.

The king and her sang a song Rollo once hear Athelstan sing and they began to eat. Rollo was eating like he never eat before. He literally devoured everything he saw. He seemed to enoy the food that was given to him. Then, suddenly, he looked at her and calmed himself. He seemed like he wanted to please her. Then, he saw the snails, he took one and assessed it for a second before he said:

\- What is that ?

\- This is a very delicate dish only the highest ranked people can taste. I'm sure a great warrior like you can taste it witout feeling disgusted, Gisla said full of herself.

Rollo, put one in his mouth. He chewed it for a second and spat it out. He looked at it, disgusted, and then, he looked at her, puzzeled. It was as if he couldn't understand why people ate these.

\- See, father? I told you he was a barbarian, she said. Do you still want to make me marry this man?

\- I'm tired. I'm going to bed.

The king stood out of his chair and left the room. As expected from her father, Gisla thought. He will always be a coward. She stayed alone with Rollo withstanding his glowing eyes for a moment. And then, she left the room sayin:

\- I'm tired too. I have to be in good shape when they will bury me tomorrow.

Rollo remained in the room, alone with the feeling that his bethroted will be his hardest conquest.

* * *

He woke up in the room the king had prepared for him, his heart racing in his chest. Today, he will be finally married.

The minister of god came to him and said it was time for the first step of his wedding. He led him to a great cistern of water made of marble and told him to enter it so he could bless him. He also told that Gisla already did I. Rollo did as he said and dived into the cold water while the priest said some things impossible for him to understand. Once he did that, he came back to his room to change. He braided his hair and combed it all alone. He also trimmed his beard and put on his white tunic he had made. He covered himself with a cloack and put a carved belt made of fine leather around his waist. As a final touch he put some flowers he picked near the tree he used to make the bed, in his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror and all of sudden, he couldn't recognize his own reflection. It was like another man stood in front of him.

Then someone knocked at the door and said:

\- Rollo, it's time to go.

He left the room and his reflection to follow Sinric who led him to the church and to his bride.

* * *

Gisla was waiting at the entrance of the church. She was wearing a long white dress with golden ornaments on her chest, her waist was emphasized by a golden belt, her hair, hidden by a white veil with floral patterns embroidered in gold thread which was held by a crown. She was beautiful. Everybody in Paris gathered here to watch her being executed. But who could blame them ? She was their princess, of course they would come to see such an important event. She was happy her people came to support her.

Then he came. His imposing stature dressed in a white cloak and a dark cloak. He smiled genuinely at the men that came with him. He stopped immediately the moment he saw her. He looked like he saw the Holy Mother appear in front of him. Gisla never saw such a look. He stopped by her side still staring her and muttered two words with emotion:

\- A goddess …

He offered his hand to her, which she grabbed with regrets, and they stepped together forward the alley. A lot of nobles were present including the count Odo, who was smiling, satisfied. A lot of these northmen Gisla hated were here too. It seemed that Rollo was respected among them. They all were clean, smelled good and braided their hair. She even doubted they were these men she saw fighting on the walls of Paris. They stopped in front of the altar and both kneeled on a cushion. From this moment, Gisla's mind was like shut down. It was like she saw the scene happen trough someone else's eyes: the moment they lighted the altar candle, the moment they pronounced their vows, the moment they stood in front of the crowd applauding at them, the moment the bishop gave them the host, the moment they gave each other the precious rings, the moment he looked at her with his genuine smile. It was like she didn't really live it. Then, the sound of the bells woke her up and suddenly she was back to herself, walking by her husband's side.

They headed to the banquet room, crossing the streets of Paris while the crowd congratulated her, telling her she was beautiful. But even so, she didn't smile. She felt so small between the giant, so exposed. They finally entered the throne room where the king was sit and he congatulated them

\- As promised Rollo, I will now make you Duke. Kneel before me and kiss my foot as a sign of allegiance.

Rollo looked at him, took his foot and raised it to his mouth, making the king fall on the floor with surprise. He kissed it as he didn't even care and dropped it with a defiant stare. The king was too shocked and scared to even answer back to his unappropriate attitude. Obviously, the moment Rollo did it, all the nobles and the guard that were here gasped. Nobody treated the king like that, he was supposed to be the incarnation of God himself. The northmen, on the contrary laughed at this scene as Rollo turned to them grinning. The gards hastened to the king and tried to stand him up but he strongly rejected their help.

\- I'm capable of get back to my feet alone!

Gisla held a laugh. His father was humiliated, that was the best wedding gift she could ask. After all, she thought, it was just good buisness after what he did to her.

They all headed toward the banquet which was well supplied. All started to eat at their seats. Gisla and Rollo were leading the great table. Apparently, the northmen managed to eat according to the frank traditions, which, she tought was probably thanks to Sinric, the wanderer. Count Odo came to her and whispered:

\- Congratulation on your wedding princess. You will make a perfect wife for this beast.

\- Thank you count. But I think I can take you for responsible of this mascarade. After all, it was you who told my father to give my hand in marriage to this dog she said to the count, a hateful look in her eyes.

\- Now that you two are married, how about you call him by his name?

\- It's a pagan name. It would burn my tongue in the flames of hell.

\- You cannot insult him all your life, he said. One day or another, he will be tired of you and I bet he will kill you.

Gisla stared at him and staightfully said:

\- Or I could ask him to kill you. After all, he is my husband

The count stand back, a little bit frightened by what he had probably done to himself. Still shocked, he went back to his seat and stared at her like he was thinking of the best way to kill her without a mark. Gisla smiled with satisfaction, she finally managed to put the count to his rightful place. Her husband was talking with some of his men. She stared at him a long time and decided to talk to him.

\- Rollo.

He turned at her, surprised that she knew his name. And even more that she pronounced it.

\- I hope you enjoy the food, she said. It's the best you could ever eat.

Then, she turned back to her plate and didn't speak again. Nor she looked at him again. But he couldn't take his eyes off her. He was looking at her the same way he did the first time he saw her.

Her father bent to her ear and told her:

\- I asked two knights to escort and serve you when you'll leave. Consider it my wedding gift.

\- Are you happy about letting me go, father, Gisla asked with her usual look.

\- Every father has to let his daughter go, one day or the other. It was already the case with your sisters. Nothing could make a father suffer more than sending his daughters away.

He kissed her on the cheek and went back to his plate while Gisla looked at him. He looked sad, tired and maybe a little regretful. She surprised herself to think that, maybe, he wasn't such a bad father. Maybe, she thought, her life would be nice with her husband.

* * *

She was in front of her mirror, in her room, while servants bustled around, packing the last of her bags. She changed herself for the long trip that was ahead her. She was wearing a long blue dress made of flax with a belt around her waist, a large coat with a hood and a headband made of bronze. Her hair was brushed in two braids that were put on her chest. Then, when the room was empty, she headed toward the door and stopped for a moment, her hand on it. She looked at her room one last time, remembering everything she lived here. She was leaving her home, the only place she ever knew, to follow a man she had been married for a couple of hours. She was leaving her childhood. She shed a single tear on her cheek as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Rollo was packing the bags in one of the three ships they kept when Gisla arrived horseriding escorted by two knights and followed by a cart full of bags. She unhorsed and gazed toward him to give him orders.

\- We will take the great road by horse. Your men can take the ships. The journey will take at least 4 days, so we will make some breaks to sleep, to eat and to feed the horses. And I prefer to warn you: I will only sleep in an inn she said smugly.

Rollo asked Sinric who was by his side to translate some of the words she just said. After the translation, he turned to Gisla and stepped toward her, grinning.

\- We will do as I planned, princess. You are not in charge here, I am, he said a large smile on his face. And I say we are splitting into two groups: you and I and a few of my men on these ships and the rest of them, your knights and your bags will follow by land. We will do the trip in 2 days. No more, nor less. No inn.

He moved his head so close to his wife he could feel her breath. She seemed a little upset but frightened all the same. When he realized that, he stepped back to turn to his men who were sitting on their places and ordered them to prepare themselves. The northmen who were supposed to travel by land got on their horses while Rollo helped his new wife to get on the ship. When everyone was ready Rollo gave the departure signal.

\- Sail ! Move! No breaks until sundown!

Once he gave his orders, the riders left and the sailors began to row. When they lost the sight of Paris, Rollo left the front of the ship to join Gisla at the bottom of it. She was pouting as usual. Apparently she didn't appreciate not to be in charge. He sat next to her and put a blanket on her shoulder. She looked at him, confused and let a little "thank you" coming out of her mouth. Maybe he wasn't so rude after all, she thought.


	3. Chapter3 : the journey

**Hi guys! Thanks again for reading this story! This time, this chapter is a little bit short, but don't worry, there's plenty coming. I think that from now on, I'll rate this story M. There's a lot of blood coming and an interesting plot developping.**

 **I decided to make 11 chapters to this story and to update it every wednesday (Well, wednesday in my country). I hope you'll like what's coming next.**

* * *

When the sun disappeared below the horizon, they established a camp to rest for the night. Gilsa was sitting on the root of a tree looking at all the vikings bustling as Rollo was giving his orders. He was strong, she couldn't deny it: he was carrying all the luggages and he already assembled their tent all by himself. She saw his muscles move at every movement he did. She spaced out for a moment as she appreciated the manliness of her husband. Then, she saw his eyes, staring at her and looked away violently. She blushed: Oh god what am I doing? I can't possibly like him! He is a barbarian! A killer! Why do I stare like him? And why is my body so hot all of sudden, she asked herself. When she dared lift up her head, Rollo was standing in front of her with his usual smile.

\- Dinner, he said offering a plate full of meat and vegetables to her.

\- Is it poisoned,she asked very suspicious

Rollo looked at her for a moment. He seemed offended by what she just said. Gisla expected him to slap her and be the brutal bear he was, but what he did was even more surprising: he sat next to her and began to eat in her plate. After a few bites he gave back Gisla's plate and said:

\- See? No poison.

He smiled again and when Gisla tasted the meat and vegetables, she couldn't ignore the fact that he kept staring greedily at her. How odd it was to be desired by a man that was such a beast sometimes and a knight some others. When she finished to eat Rollo took her to the tent where he made a bed of straw covered with fur and some other fabrics. He looked at her and showed the bed as he was saying "you can go first". She turned to him with her usual bossy face.

\- I need you to get out of here while I am changing.

\- Why? We are husband and wife, you and I. You don't need to be embarrassed by me. After all, we will see each other naked plenty of time in the future.

\- YOU ARE NOT MY HUSBAND! I AM NOT YOUR WIFE! I WAS FORCED TO MARRY YOU! AND NEVER, NEVER, WILL I ACKNOWLEGE YOU!

\- Yes, you are, he said calmly, looking straight to her eyes.

Gisla blushed. He could see straight in her heart. As a defense move she turned her head but was soon recaptured by Rollo's hand. He held her chin in his fingers and said, his head close to her's:

\- The moment I saw you, I knew you were my destiny. You are the most beautiful, astonished, strong woman I have ever met, he said in a breath.

Then, he began to kiss her, gently, just as if his lips were a butterfly landing on a flower. When he moved aside from her, she was red and her eyes sparkled. She headed toward the end of the tent and began to undress herself while Rollo was doing the exact same thing. When she came back to the bed, she was wearing a simple white linen dress and slipped in the bed, under all the fur her husband carefully chosed. The smell wasn't that bad it just had that animal smell mixed with some strange fragrance of flowers, grass and sliced wood. Oddly, it gave her a strange feeling of cosyness and safety. It was so conforting she began to let some tears drop on her cheeks, but soon, she fell in a deep sleep and when Rollo joined her in the bed, she was already dreaming.

* * *

When they wake up the next day, the sun was already high in the sky and the vikings were already taking down the tents.

Rollo woke up far before Gisla, who was, he assumed, still used the the palace's schedule. Still, he didn't want to wake her as she was so pretty when she slept. Besides, he didn't want to make her cry again, or worse. He was so confused when he saw her sobbing that night in the bed. He didn't want to make her suffer. Suddenly, all that time he spent with Siggy came back, all these feelings, the loss, the guilt, love, betrayal, desire. He was so full of remorse he felt like he was beginning to cry and to drink to drown these feelings the same way Siggy drowned.

\- I hope you are well with your sons and your daughter in Valhalla. I miss you Siggy, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, he said looking at the sky.

\- Who is Siggy, a sleepy voices asked.

Rollo suddenly looked at the person who talked to him. It was Gisla. She had changed and wrapped herself in a fur to fight the cool of the early dawn. She was staring at him.

\- Who is Siggy, she asked again without any delicacy.

\- A woman I knew, he said a sad look on his face.

\- Why did you say it was your fault? What happened to her? Did she died?

\- Yes, she died.

He hesitated for a moment. He didn't like to talk about the past. It was too painful for him. But he talked anyway.

\- She drowned saving my brother's son. It was my fault because I didn't treat her well, I couldn't protect her.

Then he went away from her to check on the ships and the horses. He felt he said too much to Gisla. He should have kept it for him. He was sure she felt his sadness, unfortunately, he once was weak enough to let himself fall into this sadness and he came back weak, now, he couldn't afford to be weak. He felt her sight on him, so he gave the departure's signal.

The rest of the trip went well, but Rollo and Gisla remained both silent as the Seine widened, revealing several woody island and hills and cliffs. It reminded him so much of his home. And it was soon going to be his new home, with a new love and a new family. The gods had given him so much. It was just as if he started a new life from scratch and at the moment he blessed the gods for their gift.

* * *

That night, when they went to sleep, Gisla waited until Rollo fall asleep, then, when she felt like nothing would wake him up, she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

But suddenly she heard a man screaming. She opened her eyes and while they began to get used to the dark, she felt someone moving quickly beside her. Rollo grabbed his axe and his sword and rushed outside of the tent as someone was screaming with a panic voice:

\- The camp is under attack! The camp is under attack!

He was screaming something in his strange language and she heard a following clamour rose from the woods and the boats. Intrigued, she dare to go outside, as her heart was beating in fear and lack of comprehension. Thanks to the campfire, she was more than able to see what was going on; They were attacked by what seemed to be an army of bandits and the viking warriors were fighting in a bloody battle. She saw her knight, her bodyguards rushing to her, to protect her, she assumed. Despite their low number, the northmen fought like they didn't fear death and their screams, grunts and faces spattered with blood seemed to terrify their ennemies. She saw their axes slicing throats, their sword cutting flesh, their spikes piercing trough bodies and all the brutality that usually belong to beasts. But the most fearful of them was undoubtedly her husband. He was entirely covered in blood and looked for any man he could slaughter, with crazy eyes and a bloody axe in his enormous hand he knocked one of the bandits down and hit him several times with his axe. She saw his blood splatter on the grass as she restrained herself from vomiting.

When there was no one left to kill, the northmen took the bodies of the bandits and began to burn them. The vikings only suffered one death: the poor man who was on duty that night. They made a raft in a hurry and let it burn while the sun was slowly rising. When Rollo looked at her wife, she still had this terrified look on her face. How could a man that was able to kill so much people in a few hours looked at her the way he was staring at her in this moment. She couldn't tell how much things she could read in is eyes. Regret. Fear. Victory. Pride. Anger. Melancholy. Sadness. Panick and shock. He swiftly walked toward her and asked with a fear she hadn't yet saw in him:

\- Are you okay princess?

Gisla stepped back at the sight of this man covered in mud and blood.

\- I'm not gonna hurt you princess. I swear, I'm never gonna hurt you.

\- It … It was so violent, she said.

\- You should have stayed in the tent. If anything had happened to you … I could have never been able to forgive myself.

\- What do you care?!

\- You are my wife. I must protect you.

Gisla felt some tears drop on her chin. She was in a deep shock and needed some confort she obviously couldn't find here in the middle of nowhere, with a man she barely knew, far from her home and an army of beast she didn't trust. Yet, she let herself in the arms of this crazy bear and cried all she could. At first he stepped back, surprised but soon he let his arms embrace tenderly his beautiful wife and stroked her hair to confort her. Even though she was afraid of getting dirty cause of the blood and the mud he was covered of, she fell even more and more into his arms. His hands were so warm, so soft despites all he could do with it. She cried like that for a few minutes until someone came and told Rollo they needed to go. He grabbed her chin, rose her sight to his, and while the remains of the bodies were thrown into the Seine, he told her:

\- I need to clean up. You too, he said looking at her dress. We need to show good figure to our people.

She nodded, and went in the tent to clean and change herself. She felt terrible. Not only did she witnessed a scene no princess should ever watch but she also let herself in the arms of the man she despised the most of all. What a shame! He saw her being weak, and for the sake of her people, she couln't afford to be weak. She felt so remorseful! God! She hated herself at this moment.

When she went back to the ship, Rollo was already ready to leave. He cleaned his beard and braided his hair. He was wearing a blue embroidered tunic with a leather armor and a sword on his belt. Around his neck and on his back was a long fur cloak closed by a fine buckle of bronze. He looked like a war lord, or a rich merchant. Gisla was surprised a man like him could be able of such a refinement. They left soon after le last horse disappeared in the forest with the packages of the Duke and his wife.


	4. Chapter4 : The bed

When they saw the white castle standing on top of a hill and the small town under it in the beginning of the afternoon, Rollo knew they arrived to his new home. They unloaded all that was in the boats including Rollo's carved bed and carried them up to the castle. They arrived in front of an high wall and entered the large yard were farmers and other people could take shelter in case of invasion. Then, they entered the castle itself. It wasn't as big as Paris's but it was enough to give Rollo a proof of his place. It had great walls, two floors with several rooms big enough to host an entire ship and a large dining room that could also be used as a place to receive hosts of different countries, discuss battle strategies or make some great parties. All of it was covered with tapestries, carpets and malls were placed here and there in the room. Naturally, Rollo and Gisla inherited of the biggest room. It overlooked the Seine and Rollo was happy to the idea of seeing it every morning when he would wake up. Gisla's malls and Rollo's bed were already here in the bed was taking a lot of place but it didn't seem to bother Gisla, who didn't notice it, as she took some of the tapestries she brought from Paris with herself to hung them to the walls. She also arranged flowers all around the room. As it was, the room consisted in a little of Gisla and a little of Rollo. It was surely the most beautiful room no one ever seen.

After everything was unpacked, Rollo went to check on the defenses of his fortress. He saw four towers, one for each cardinal point. The walls were high enough to prevent potential invaders from climbing them and on top of it all, the fortress was on top of a great hill, that meant, even Floki's war machines couldn't go there. But, it still had a weakness point: one side of the walls began to crumble away and it would take a year to build it back. Rollo sighed and head back to the dining room were a good meal and his wife were waiting for him.

When they both began to eat, Rollo began to wonder if Gisla was ready to concieve a child this night. After all, he needed an heir to rule and take care of his land when he would die, and if he didn't want to force Gisla when they were alone in the tent during their journey, he absolutely wanted to make this heir in the bed he carved himself in the wood of Yggdrasil as a sign of thanks to the gods. And he wanted Bjorn, his beloved nephew to have a cousin.

\- What are you smiling for, Gisla asked with a clear violence.

\- I was just thinking about our child growing up here.

\- Do you realise I will never let you touch me?

\- It didn't seemed like this this morning, he said, smiling gently at her.

She blushed and Rollo seemed very happy of what his words did to his wife.

\- Besides, he said, I always wanted to have a son. I want to be a father, to see what it's like.

\- I could never have a child from a man that is more beast than man.

\- You'll have to. Your father told me that otherwise our marriage will not be legit. He also told that you had this duty for your people.

\- That's unfair, she said pouting.

\- Life is unfair. I should have had sons long ago but my gods decided my brother would have everything I desired most. But in the end, we always have what we deserve.

\- There is something you're hiding. I don't like it.

\- Let's just say my past self made a lot of mistakes.

Then, they finished eating in silence while servants brought them wine and cider.

* * *

When Gisla entered their bedroom she instantly saw the gigantic wood carved bed in the center of the room. It was so raw and so refined at the same time she remained breathless. Who could have made it, she asked herself. It must have been an incredible artist! But then, she noticed the strange figures who were carved and she suddenly felt a weird atmosphere. It was nothing like she had seen before. It was unknown and strange and she was uncomfortable just being near it. To think she had to sleep in it, she had goosebump.

\- You like it?

She gasped. She was so absorbed by the bed she didn't hear her husband entering the room behind her.

\- I carved it myself, he said holding her shoulders.

\- It is disgraceful, she said with disgust in a move to watch him in the eyes.

He seemed hurt by her words as she saw his eyes so full of sorrow but she couldn't help but admire the work of what she thought was just a barbarian only good to slash and kill people. He was so complex. She wondered if she could ever getting accustomed to a man like him. He must have feel it because he began to softly kiss her in the neck, then on the shoulders and at the same time, he let his hands caress her skin under her dress, heading toward her boobs. She felt herself falling slowly in his arms as her body became hotter and hotter. When she was completely undressed, he turned her back to his sight and put his lips on her's. She tried to resist, of course, but he was to strong. It was like swimming against a very strong current. She was the little fish, and he was the impetuous sea. She, then, saw his body. Oh, sure, she saw him naked before but this time, it was different. He became, more attractive, more menacing but not frightening. She noticed his bulging muscles, his body, so fit and finally, his tatoos, which gave her the same chills she felt when she first saw the bed. God! She almost fainted. She felt hot all of sudden. They both headed toward the bed while kissing, well, actually, Rollo made all the moves, Gisla was just trying to resist in vain. They laid down in the sheets of this strange bed and suddenly, she felt something in her pelvis. It was so strange, a feeling she had never experienced before. She saw his face in front of her. His eyes were burning with desire and she managed to pronounce a protest:

\- No … Please … I can't! Please!

But it was too late, he already left something in her body, and she was sure this thing would grow within her belly the few next months. She hated it already!

He finished making love to her just as brutally it was for Gisla. She fell asleep in tears while Rollo slipped in the bed with her, sweating. She woke up in the middle of the night to vomit, and cry a little more. She almost thought seeing her husband's sad eyes on her when she get back to sleep.

* * *

The sun was already high when she woke up. Her eyes were tired: she didn't have enough sleep and in addition, she cried all night long. She looked at her left side and so no one. Rollo must have left early in the morning to fullfill some duties she didn't know about. A servant entered the room with a plate full of bread, eggs and fruits in her hand and a glass of milk in the other one. She was youn, had long brown hair and was wearing a simple grey dress.

\- The master told me not to wake you up until you do and to give you a proper breakfast milady. He also said that if you were sick, you should tell me so I can make a good supper for you. He also told me to help you dress, clean, and to wash your clothes and the sheets of the bed.

\- Thank you …. umh …

\- Mary, your majesty.

\- Mary, were is the Northman ?

\- Downstairs milady, with a teacher. He is learning poetry, french and saxon. He already saw the peasants, and his subjects this morning.

\- And the others ?

\- They trained the whole morning in the yard your grace, and some of them went fishing, or hunting.

\- I am alone then?

\- Yes your grace.

\- So give me a knife, Mary, I need to put an end to my situation.

\- I … I can't your grace. The master … The master said … he said that if anything ever happen to you, he'll kill the one who hurt you.

\- What if it happen to be me ?

\- Then, it's me he would kill your grace.

\- How can you serve a man like this?

\- I don't serve him, your grace, I serve you.

Then, she left the room, after she put Gisla's food on her bed. Gisla was really taken aback by her husband. One moment, he was that violent, brutal, crazy beast she first saw during the siege of Paris, the other one, he was a careful man, always there to fullfill her needs and grant her with an unconditionnal love and devotion. Who was that man with theses hands who could kill, create and love, she asked herself.

* * *

Rollo was happy. According to the Christian laws, he was definitely Gisla's husband. And he looked forward to have a son. Coming from him and his mother, this son would surely be a strong and fierce warrior. What was bothering him was the state of his wife. She seemed sick and sad. He was afraid he was brutal that night. If anything happen to her, he thought, even the gods will never forgive me. That's why he asked the youngest of the servants to give her a good meal and to take care of her, because he felt like she didn't want to see him. So when she appeared downstairs, he couldn't help but rush toward her to ask her if she was okay.

\- I'm sorry for yesterday, he said holding her hands. I'm so sorry. You know, I've never really learned how to love a woman properly. But I promise, princess, this is the last time.

She nodded as a sign she understood what he said but kept her head down with depressed eyes. She walked away and locked herself in her room a few moments later as Rollo went outside to train his men.

* * *

The next few months went by, punctuated by some hunt parties, training sessions, and war against britons who were mad the northmen took their former territories. Gisla's belly got rounder and rounder and she spent her time mostly making tapestries and clothes for her baby. Of course, she tried many times to kill it as suicide was a crime punished by God, (and she really wanted to end her ordeal) but she became fond of the life that was growing in her belly. Motherhood really changed the way she saw her life. After all, he didn't have to look like his father, she thought. They both slowly began to become accustomed to each other. Every evening they ate together, talked together and Rollo showed an intense devotion to his beloved wife. It was truly her who kept his people loyal to their duke. They respected such a woman who could argue with a beast and come up victorious most of the time, besides, she was their princess, she was brave, compassionate, delicate and pretty. Everyone loved her. They also began to respect the duke. After all, he was protecting them against bandits and thieves. Most of the time he took a few men with him and went to flush the guilty ones and had them executed in a way no chistian man could. In general, he tied them and began to cut, slice and slash, their flesh, and after he put some salt in the wounds, he swinged his axe and cut their head in two. Then, he hunged them on trees at the borders of his territory and put their head on pikes to dissuade some offenders. He was a great warlord, and was respected among his men. Unfortunately, some of them left to the saxon's kingdoms, or to scandinavia as they saw Rollo, the berserker, the murderer, enjoy his family life. They mostly thought he was weakening but he hastened to prove he wasn't by being even more cruel to his enemies.

They spent the rest of the winter like that, waiting for Ragnar and his warriors to come back. This time, Rollo thought, he'll be proud of me, this time, it will be fine. He had trained many native men to fight against an army and he was sure they could beat anyone. Plus, the defenses of the fortress were now invincibles thanks to his efforts to repair it. All he had to do is wait for his other family.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter (and the sex scene.). I tried to depict this particular scene the best I could considering my lack of experience in that field. I mostly tried to imagine what it could feel like. I can't wait to show you what I planned next ! Oh my God I can't wait !**

 **Thanks again for all the views. Thanks to my followers (Again, I really, like REALLY appreciate it!). Thanks for the reviews (And don't forget to write me some if you got time: it means a lot to me).**


	5. Chapter5 : The boar

One day, when Rollo was discussing about recent briton attacks and how he should crush their army, Gisla, who was 8 months pregnant, came to find him. She looked very pissed off and angry, and Rollo knew something was really wrong as he began to know his wife really well.

\- Your PIGS raped a dozen of women from a small town near the castle! It's the third time this month! I'm getting REALLY tired of you BASTARDS !

She said it in a breath and her tone was all the more menacing. She was so furious, Rollo's warriors stepped back. But Rollo remained in his chair and raised his sight on her beloved wife, as calm as she just told him what she planned for dinner.

\- And what do you suggest ? Have you got solutions for this problem ?

\- Actually, I have, he said proudly.

\- And what is it ?

\- You should execute the guilty ones.

\- But what about the pregnant women? Who will take care of them and feed them and their babies ?

\- You're rich! You will pay for them.

\- No.

\- Then you'll just be standing there doing nothing when hundreds of women suffer from the behaviour of you pagans ?! You really are as weak as my father!

She meant it to make him angry, to hurt him and out of sheer spite. It should have worked because Rollo stood up and looked at her eyes to eyes. It was quite frightening according to Gisla but she endured his sight.

\- They will sustain the needs of all their children and these of the mothers.

\- And if they don't ?

\- Then, I'll turn them into eagles.

\- What ?

She was confused at first, but then, she saw his carnassial grin and immediately regret asking. According to her husband's face, it was extremely painful and sounded like something no one could endure. She was brutally fightened by what appeared to be a mean of torture. When Rollo, saw her face, he immediately turned back to his usual face: smiling, reassuring toward her and calm. He called a servant and told her to bring back something from their room. Then he turned back at her.

\- You and I will go hunting this afternoon. I have you prepared a horse and an outfit to be more comfortable than your dresses.

\- I'll never wear anything coming from you!

\- Yes you are.

\- No, It will hurt the baby!

\- Don't worry, back in my country, pregnant women fight as well as men.

When the servant came back she was holding a pair of pants, leathered boots and a large blue tunic embroidered with golden thread. She glanced at it full of disdain and spat to Rollo:

\- I hope I will DIE this afternoon!

\- I can't let you die and you know it, he said with sad eyes.

She was so taken aback when he looked at her like that. She usually blushed and her defenses weakened all of sudden leaving her as vulnerable as a lamb. But she didn't hated it though.

* * *

When Gisla changed herself, she and Rollo got on their horses and headed toward the forest. Rollo specifically asked not to be followed nor escorted and watched by Gisla's knights. He wanted some alone time with his beloved wife and he would have done everything to get it. As they went further and further into the forrest, Rollo noticed a wild boar and thus the hunt began. Things happened fast: the boar fled as he heard their horses walking by, but soon, Rollo and Gisla managed to surround the animal. Rollo aimed at the boar and shot an arrow, but he missed and instead of his vital points, he only managed to hurt him. Taking advantage of Rollo and Gisla's confusion, he escaped again, an arrow stuck in his spine. He lost a huge amount of blood, allowing the hunters to track him. They drove the animal to a small glade overhung by a white cliff. Then, Rollo shot an arrow which went right into his head and asked Gisla to finish him with her knife. He told her to aim for the heart, but the princess who had never hurt anyone, nor anything hesitated to do so. But as compassionate as she was, she couldn't let the animal suffer from his several wounds, so she dismounted and grab the knife that was hung on her belt. She came closer to the boar and looked at him with a sight full of remorses. As if the animal knew what was his fate he lay down on on the grass, letting Gisla stick her knife in his flesh. When he stopped breathing, Gisla turned to her husband:

\- Is that what you wanted me to do ? To kill an innocent beast? Do you want to turn me into some kind of murderer?

\- There is nothing to be angry about. Besides, it wasn't innocent. The boar is our meal for today.

He dismounted too and began to tear limb from limb the animal with his axe and his knife.

Rollo lighted a fire and put the boar to roast. While the boar roasted, he attached the horses to a tree and sat next to Gisla who was leaning against the cliff. They stayed, like that, without a word for what seemed an eternity before Rollo talked.

\- I didn't want to turn you into a murderer, he whispered.

\- What ?

\- I don't want you to become a murderer, he said facing her.

\- Then why did you made me kill that boar, she asked puzzled.

\- I needed to know if you were able to kill if you really needed it.

\- Why ?

\- To defend yourself and the baby if I'm at war.

\- Oh …

They both remained silent for a few minutes.

\- How was she, Gisla asked.

\- Who ?

\- Your former wife.

\- Siggy and I were not married. I loved her, she loved me. That was just it.

\- How was she ?

\- She was, he said in his deep voice, she was … Really beautiful, strong, bright, clever and so loving. Gods ! She was loving. She helped me when I lost everything even the feel like living.

\- How is that, she asked intrigued.

\- I was fool enough, once, to go against my brother and our former king. I killed and hurt many of my friends and I paid it. I even wanted his wife. How pathetic is that ?!

\- So that's what you meant by "a difficult past".

\- Yeah. I was a pretty horrible person before these incidents. I went by a very difficult phase. I drank. A lot. I usually spent my times drinking ale and I was found the morning, sleeping in my own piss and vomit alongside with pigs, cows and shit. I was only trying to step out of my brother's shadow but I lost everything trying. Siggy is the only one who never stopped believing in me. She encouraged me, stood by me, took care of me. She showed me the light. Thanks to her I was able to change. I began to raid and fight again, but this time I dedicated my strength to Ragnar and his family. He is my brother and I don't ever want to loose him, nor my nephews.

\- Did you have any child with her?

\- No. She lost her sons and her daughter, and she didn't want to live it again. That's why we never had any child.

\- Life in your country seems pretty harsh.

\- It is. We fight, we raid, that is what we do. But in the end, life goes on.

Gisla was surprised, for a brutal pagan, he seemed pretty wise. She wondered where he learnt all that when he said:

\- That's why I must protect what is important to me. Because if anything happens to what I cherish the most, I might never be able to live again.

\- Wise, she muttered.

\- What ?

\- Oh … No … I was just wondering were you learnt all these life lessons.

\- I've experienced many things in my life, so I learnt some conclusions to it. You only get what you deserve. I deserved to be punished for what I did and I deserve to be right here next to you.

\- You know that I'll never fully acknowlege you as my husband. You know I hate you pagans for what you did to my city, my people and myself!

\- I know. But as I told a friend of mine, this, us, is the future. You can either live in the past or build a better future.

\- Based on what happened in Paris ?

\- Yes. Because in the end, this is evolution. Who will I be to my gods if I didn't make advantage of what they have given to me ?

\- Your GODS again! And I thought you were baptized! You really fooled us, my father and I.

She looked angry and Rollo moved his hands nervously.

\- I was baptized. But I couldn't let my gods down. Could you stop believing into something you believed your whole life just like that ?

\- No, she confessed.

\- Exactly, he said.

\- But, still, I can't call you by your pagan name. I swore it in the name of Jesus and I already broke my oath once. I don't want to break it twice.

\- Call me Robert then, he said. They gave me that christian name when I was baptized.

\- Robert, she said carefully. Robert, yes, I could call you Robert.

The silence came back. Rollo stood up and went to check on the boar. He came back with a plate full of roasted meat. He gave Gisla her's and told her to eat well for the baby and thus, they began to eat quietly in silence. They could hear the sound of birds, bees, and several other animals in the forest. The sound of nature was fascinating. When they finished eating, Gisla asked:

\- Why this bed? How is it important to you ?

\- This is a reminder.

\- A reminder of what ?

\- Of how things are related. This way I think I can always be with my family.

\- Then, why did you stay ?

\- There was nothing there for me but sorrow, emptiness and loss. And someone predicted me that something great would happen to me if "the bear marries the princess".

\- You people are strange.

\- And if I didn't want to force you before we arrived at the castle, it's because I wanted to concieve an heir in this bed carved in the wood of a great tree. In my country, we call it Yggdrasil, the tree of worlds. I wanted to do it in that bed so our sons and grandsons can built a very strong tree.

\- What do you mean ?

\- What I mean is that I want them to build a family, to build cities, castles, kingdoms. I want their names to be eternal, just like Yggdrasil.

\- Why are you so eager?

\- It is normal for a father to want their children to experience success.

\- I guess so … My father never considered me like this. To him, I was just a political tool. Someone he could marry to gain lands or titles.

\- Is this like that for all women in your country ?

\- Yes.

\- Man, you chistians are really weird.

Gisla fulminated.

\- Oh sure! It's not like you barbarians who only use women to have sex!

\- In our country, he said calmly looking straight at her, women are allowed to divorce, they run the house, and while the king is gone, his wife takes care of the kingdom. They are also allowed to fight in battle and to raid alongside men. But there is only one thing only women can do.

\- What is it ?

\- To count.

\- To count?

\- Yes, he said dead serious. Back north, it is considered as witchcraft and women are the only one who can handle this.

\- You northmen, really are weird.

He laughed. She noticed his eyes were doing some little folds on the outside. She also noticed his smile, which, she never noticed, was bright and rassuring. His laugh was so contagious, she smiled for o bit. She didn't disliked the way he talked to her, he was going straight to the point and usually spoke with widsom. He was kind of interesting and his voice … God! His voice! She could almost fell for that voice. So deep, so warm and a little je ne sais quoi of natural joy. They stayed like that, laying against the cliff while their horses grazed, looking at the sky who was slowly turning yellow. Then Rollo stood up.

\- It's getting late. We should head back home.

\- I agree.

They both mounted on their horses and began their trip back to the fortress. They brought the remaining of the animal they killed. Rollo said he was going to keep the skin to make a carpet and the rest of the meat to be eaten by some of his they entered the yard, a stable boy came to take care of their horses. They dismounted and went to their room. Rollo left Gisla at the door. She was already entering the room when he said:

\- I've got something to ask you.

\- What is it ?

\- Do you like me ?

She paused for a second as she seemed to think about it and finally said:

\- I don't hate you.

Then, she closed the door at a Rollo as confused as happy.

* * *

 **HEY! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for all your views, and as always, don't forget to write me a review (I love that)**

 **Brace yourselves, vikings are coming.**


	6. Chapter6 : Arrival

They were eating in the great room, a storm raging on the outside of the castle, when a guard entered. He looked panicked and ran litterally to the table screaming:

\- THEY ARE COMING! THEY ARE COMING!

\- Who, Rollo asked while standing.

\- The northmen, my lord.

The man said that last sentence with an extreme fear highlighted by a thunderclap. Knowing what they were able to do to the people of the places they invaded, Rollo's people were terrified of the vikings.

\- Well, let's welcome them then, he ordered.

Gisla looked shocked. How could he welcome the very men that violated her city, him who promised the king he would defend Frankia from his kind, she thought.

\- Is it very necessary ? They are our ennemies! We must stop them, we must fight them!

\- It is. It is called diplomacy. And besides, I don't want to spread the blood of my people again. This time, there won't be any forgiveness.

\- So you choose to be weak ?! I thought you were on our side now.

\- I am on the side of my people. All of my people.

Gisla pouted. Rollo headed toward the exit of his fortress to welcome Ragnar and his men. He waited by the harbour while Gisla gave her orders in the castle to clean everything for their guests. All of sudden, the fortress became a hive of activity as servants bustled around every room to make beds for the highest ranked northmen. When everything was ready, she went to change in her room and went waiting by the entrance.

When the ship moored by the shore, everyone Rollo brought with him helped the new arrivals to unpack their ship under a heavy rain. He looked around him. Apparently, Ragnar brought an entire army with him. Rollo guessed it was to take Paris and several other lands and cities. As he made this conclusion, he saw several familiar faces. He saw Ragnar, of course, Björn, Lagertha, Kalf and some other warriors he fought with. He knew, when he saw them, that, he actually missed them a lot. Ragnar came closer to him.

\- I saw the light, he said. Why would you want us to meet here. Rollo, what happened? Why didn't you stay at the camp?

\- I can see you recovered, brother.

Indeed, Ragnar was, as always, in full shape. He even seemed stronger than before, Rollo thought.

\- Answer my question!

\- Fine. Let's discuss of that in a place more quiet.

He waved at them to follow him. They all walked toward the fortress as Rollo's family's faces were getting more and more confused.

When they entered the great hall, Gisla greeted them and offered her a drink. Ragnar seemed even more puzzeled as before as he asked Rollo:

\- What is it ? What is she doing here?

\- Sit please. All of you.

\- ANSWER MY QUESTION!

\- We are married and expecting a child.

\- How, Ragnar asked more angry than puzzled.

\- After you left, the king made me an offer I couldn't refuse.

\- What did he offered to you to made you betray me? Again.

\- These lands. Of course I did conquer a large part of other lands, but he gave me a large territory, the title of Duke and the hand of his daughter.

\- So that is the price of your treason, Lagertha said.

\- I didn't betray you, Rollo said. I followed your plans. You wanted a land where our people could farm? Here it is!

\- And how could it be different from what happened in Wessex, Kalf asked suspicious.

\- This time, I will follow my word. I will never let my people being killed by christians again.

Gisla witnessed all this exchange, perplexed. She couldn't understand what they said and she didn't like it. Neither did she liked that bald man who once took her hostage during the mess. He was like a snake, she thought. He couldn't be trusted.

Rollo's servants came in the great hall, carriying some cask of beer and cider. They also brought some meat, fruits and pastries. The vikings began to feast, drinking all that passed by their eyes like they haven't drink anything since they left their home. But the most silents of all were Rollo's family. They stared at him accusing sights on their faces. When everybody fell asleep, only Ragnar, Lagertha, Rollo, Gisla, Björn and Kalf remained awake. The duke offered them to sleep in private rooms in the castle and they nodded as a sign of approval. Thus, Rollo led them to their room. But when it was Björn's turn, he held the door and asked:

\- You haven't speak since you arrived. Is there something that bothers you ?

\- I'm just glad you are well, uncle, he said without looking at him.

\- But you don't talk to me.

\- I thought you were more loyal to my father. I always admired you for your loyalty toward him and our people.

\- I am still loyal to our people. And considering your father, I've always wanted us to be equals. Now, we are.

\- Is that what you are ? A greedy man looking for his own brother's belongings?

Rollo remained silent as Björn spat this last sentence to him like he was next to nothing. He was shocked of the violence Björn was talking to him. Him, who always liked him and respected him. Rollo took care of his nephew, and this was the way he rewarded him. Then, he felt all the sorrow of losing Siggy come back. He was heartbroken.

\- Goodnight uncle, Björn said.

Then he closed the door without any look toward Rollo who standed there for a couple more minutes before getting back to his own room with his wife.

* * *

When the castle woke up the day after the northmen arrived, it was already time for supper. Of course, everyone got a terrible hangover which leaded to headaches, vomit and dizzy heads. Everyone was sick except for Rollo, Gisla, Ragnar, Björn and Lagertha. While Gisla and her maids of honor were occupied making some tapestries and other noble arts, and Lagertha and her son were training and checking on their mens, Rollo and Ragnar visited the castle. Ragnar looked unimpressed, just as usual, when Rollo made everything he could to show his brother how great it could be if there was a settlement in his lands. Every servants in the castle bowed before the duke and his king of a brother, which, led to Ragnar's frustration. They finally arrived on the highest of the four towers, and both leant on the small wall. They both stayed, looking at the view for a few minutes, before Rollo decides to speak.

\- Björn called me greedy last night, he said as a fact.

\- Are you, the king asked suspicious.

\- Maybe. Well … I was … before. You know it didn't end well.

\- I know.

The silence came back only broken by birds's tweets and the bustle of the army of northmen who were setting a camp. It was not very long before Ragnar strikes back.

\- You betrayed me. How could you do that to me? After everything we've been trough.

\- I said it before, he said looking at Ragnar, I didn't betray you, nor the gods.

\- I didn't mentionned the gods, he sighed. I only talked about me.

\- I didn't betray you.

\- And how can I trust you, Ragnar screamed. You married this princess, you gave her a child and you bowed before the king of Frankia! How can I be sure you are still the Rollo I know?! How can I be sure you won't stab me in the back!

\- I didn't bow to the king, Rollo muttered. And besides, the gods granted me a gift. How fool would I be if I didn't accepted their offer?!

\- Ha! You didn't bow to him! What a relief, he screamed.

Rollo could feel all the irony and the sarcasm in the voice of his brother which made him in such a fury he stroke the wall and broke a few stones. He turned his sight straight to Ragnar's eyes and his fury was so intense Ragnar thought he was going to rip his head and his heart off. But instead, he just said in a cold voice:

\- You're not gonna lecture me Ragnar. I won't accept it coming from you.

\- What do you mean by that?

\- Your baptism. You bowed in front of a god and for what? For a man?

\- For victory! And what about you? You bowed for a mere woman.

\- I didn't bow before the king. I mad him fall and took his daughter away from him.

\- You think I'm gonna believe that ?!

\- Try me.

Rollo said it with a menacing tone and it took a few moments of realization to Ragnar to accept the truth. They both got back to staring at the landscape in silence before talking again.

\- How can I prove to you that I am not betraying you, Rollo asked.

Ragnar gave it a thought and shooked his beard a little before he gave his answer to his brother.

\- A compromise.

\- Tell me.

\- We will not attack Paris...

\- Fine.

\- … But you have to promise nothing will happen to us while we are here and find us a city to attack. It has to be rich.

\- Is that all you want brother?

\- Yes.

\- Then, we have an agreement.

They shook hands and got back to their staring. The wind was strong in this part of the castle and it made Rollo's hair were straming in the wind whereas Ragnar's beard was just moving a little. It was just as if the gods were giving them a sign of approval.

\- Do you love her, Ragnar asked him all of sudden.

Rollo looked at him for a few moments.

\- Yes, he said. With all my heart.

\- Good. I'm happy you found love again, Ragnar said not looking.

\- And I'm happy to see you again.

Ragnar stared at Rollo, his eyes full of what seemed to be brotherly love and they huged for a brief moment. Suddenly, it started raining and Rollo suggested they came back inside, at what Ragnar agreed and, arm in arm, they headed toward the great hall to discuss with the other members of the family of the compromise.

* * *

Gisla already finished her tapestry and she began to get bored. Her maids of honor were doing other tings and seemed to have fun, but she was bored. She came to the small window and looked at the barbarians she hated so much. She saw the woman who ate with her and her husband and what seemed to be her son train together in the yard, in the middle of cows, horses, sheeps and servants. The woman's sword swung in the air as the boy was defending hiself with an axe. He stroke back, but she anticipated his move and rose her shield to her face. They fought like that for a few minutes, giving and receiving swift blows with an extreme violence. But it was nothing compared to what Rollo could do, she thought. He was clearly stronger and had more stamina than they seemed to have. Still, she couldn't help but to be impressed by that blonde haired woman who fought as well as the most skilled men. She was kind of envious. They made a little break and got back to it soon after. That was at this moment she decided to stand up from her chair near the window and to leave the room. She had trouble walking as her belly slowed her down,but she still managed to get to the yard. As she paced toward the two warriors, a few of the northmen who were also training there noticed her and stand back respectfully. She stopped about halfway between the door and the fighters and she watched them. She couldn't tell how long it had been as she was hypnotized by their wide moves, but they eventually noticed her and stopped their training with some suspicious looks on their faces. The woman came straight to her with his son behing her and stopped just in front of her.

\- Why did you come here, Lagertha asked.

Gisla tried to understand what she said but could barely recognize some of the words she learned by hearing Rollo talk to his men. She still managed to babble some words with a terrible accent.

\- You good fight.

\- What, Lagertha asked as if she was offended.

\- You fight good, she said as she was measuring every words.

\- Thanks, Lagertha replied.

Then, came an awkward silence as the two women were sizing each other up with vikings warriors behind Lagertha and a few of Rollo's men behind Gisla. The silence was so loud and everyone were so motionless, you could merely hear a fly flying. This was the kind of tension you could feel in the battlefield before a great battle. Then, Björn moved forward to his mother's side and raised his sword toward Gisla's heart. As he was doing it, the two guards Gisla brought with her from her father's castle rushed to her side unsheathing their swords.

\- What do you want, Björn asked angrily.

Gisla standed right were she was as Björn came closer, still menacing her with his sword. She didn't step back at her husband's body, nor to any vikings, and she definitely wasn't going to do it any time soon. The boy had to move first.

\- You came to spy on us, huh? Is that what my uncle wants you to do? Spy? Is that his ultimate sign of betrayal? Tell me, woman, how are you living the fact being a traitor's wife? What sorcery did you do to him for him to betray his own family?!

\- Björn! That's enough, the woman said firmly.

\- But mother! This woman is the reason why my uncle betrayed us! She is responsible for turning him into something he is not!

\- Your uncle loves this woman. He is founding a family and she bears your cousin, you should show her some respect. Besides, if your uncle is happy that way, then, so be it. He earned it.

Gisla couldn't understand a word they said, but she knew the boy was not saying good things about her. She gave them her fierce stare as they were talking about her and the woman seemed to like that. But Björn raised his sword and brought it closer to her chest. The tension was now so dense, everyone began to fidget nervously. The vikings and the knights seemed to start a fight in any moment when Rollo and Ragnar showed up in the yard.

\- What's going on here, Rollo roared as he saw the crowd ready to fight.

Ragnar was walking behind him and seemed to be very upset about the situation as he gave his son a disappointed glance. Rollo moved Björn's sword away from Gisla's chest and standed between her and his nephew. He backed up as Rollo's menacing and imposing stature came closer to him, while Ragnar came by his side.

\- How dare you threaten my wife in my castle, Rollo said menacingly.

\- And how dare you betray your own brother, uncle, Björn said provoking Rollo.

Rollo let a long sigh out of his chest and shook his head exasperated by his nephew's attitude.

Gisla could only see her husband's back but she felt quite relieved he was here to protect her. With her round belly, she doubted she could do anything to defend herself and she couldn't have endured it much longer considering her state. The woman named Lagertha came to Rollo and said:

\- How can we trust you after everything you've done in the past?

\- We worked this trough earlier with Ragnar, Rollo said. We have made an agreement.

Lagertha looked at Ragnar as she was in great shock.

\- You did WHAT ?

Ragnar seemed exasperated too as he rolled his eyes and shook his beard in a sign of anger. He stepped forward Lagertha and Björn and said, his mouth close to Lagertha's face.

\- I made a deal.

\- And can we know why?

\- I won't shed the blood of my family for a mere city where there are plenty others to conquer! Rollo is my brother and I want to keep a bond with him.

\- Why didn't you asked us FIRST ?!

\- I didn't judge it necessary as I am and ALWAYS BE the KING!

Lagertha gave him a death stare as Ragnar turned back on her to put his hand on Rollo's shoulder. He patted it and went back inside quickly followed by Rollo who, protectively moved his arm around her back, leaving two angry vikings behind them; Björn, toward his uncle and Lagertha toward Ragnar.


	7. Chapter7 : Secrets

The next days went by with an extreme tension running within Rollo's family. They barely talked during meals and only Ragnar and Rollo spent time together, arguing about battle strategies, weapons, politics and babies. They seemed to become closer and closer everyday they were together even though Gisla hated it. In the same time, the king offered Rollo three good dogs. Obviously, the other vikings were seeing it very badly: it was, according to them another sign of betrayal from the duke. These dogs were design to hunt: they had long and strong teeth, a large chest, strong paws and pointy ears. But despite the lack of approbation from Lagertha, Björn and the others, Ragnar would play with them whenever he could, even in the middle of an important conversation. He seemed to like animals and Gisla surprised herself to think he wasn't that bad after all, but this feeling was overshadowed by the northmen's hostility toward her. She was so inconfortable she usually didn't leave her room and stayed with her maids of honor all day, her room's door guarded by her two loyal knights.

One day, in the middle of the afternoon, one of the men who brought the dogs came to her room to "talk of an important matter" to her. He specifically asked to talk with her alone and she ordered the women who were with her to leave this instant. When everybody except her and the man left, she sudied him: he was a young boy, a page probably, he had dark brown hair, green eyes and his clothes seemed to be worn-out and his skin was all scratched and dirty.

\- Why did you asked everyone to leave, she asked suspicious.

\- Because what I have to say to you must remain a secret.

She stuck her head out of her high chair with an intrigued look on her face. The boy took one step forward but stayed at a respectful distance from her.

\- Your father is very concerned about the northmen being right here. He is afraid they might attack Paris any moment.

\- Wait, she stopped him. So he knows the northmen are here?

\- He has spies among Rollo's court. Actually, he is surrounded by spies.

\- So my father doesn't trust him, am I right?

\- No.

\- Well that's fine then, she said pissed. He doesn't trust Rollo, nor me! What a father!

\- He is just worried about you princess. He shudders with fear to know you here with that beast you call husband.

\- Then, he shouldn't have made me marry him, don't you think?

\- I … I guess …

\- So we agree.

The man seemed to be uncomfortable for a bit as he walked on the spot touching his shirt nervously. Gisla leaned back on her chair and looked at him as she just won a war.

\- So, what was your message again?

\- The king wants to entrust you a very special task.

\- What kind of task, she asked.

\- Murder.

Gisla suddenly rose back on her chair. The thing her father wanted her to do was even worse that all she could have imagined. Kill a man. On purpose. She could never do such a thing. Not her. She was supposed to be the purest in Frankia. Not to dirty her hands with such an abomination. Was that really what her father wanted her to do? She felt betrayed by him again. He didn't even care about her. He didn't even know her! What a pity, she thought, just when I began to felt some compassion for him.

\- If my father thinks I'm gonna murder someone, he is highly mistaken, she said coldly.

\- I know, but, princess, he also said that if you couldn't do it, you should ask somebody to kill the person in your behalf.

\- And what if I say no?

\- Then, he will no longer consider you as his daughter, disinherit and dishonor you.

\- What does it matter? I'll be dead to him, so what?!

\- He said that he will make everyone in the country know you're a witch and that you …

\- I WHAT ?

\- That you had sex with animals, he said shamefully.

\- WHAT ?!

Gisla felt a wave of anger coming through her chest. She stood up and turned her back on the messenger to walk toward the window. She was furious. How dared he? Him who gave her everything, who loved her, who she supported. How dared he betray her like that, his own daughter! And besides, how could he be so immature at his age?! She slammed her hand to the wall, letting her anger coming out and when she felt she calmed down a little, she asked:

\- Who do I need to kill?

\- Someone important.

\- That's it? That's all I have to know?

\- Yes.

\- Fine. I agree. Now get out while my maids and servants come back inside.

He complied with good grace while the people who were waiting outside of the room came back. When he arrived at the door, he asked:

\- Do you have an idea my lady?

\- I already made my choice, she said without looking at him. Now leave.

* * *

Rollo and Ragnar were sitting in two chairs with high backs in the great hall, examining some maps and documents and occasionally petting Rollo's dogs. It was after the dinner -when no one spoke, just as usual- which was copious, the sun was already gone and the servants lighted torches and candles for the duke and his guest to see in the room. Ragnar put one of his legs nonchalantly on the armrest of his chair, while Rollo leaned his elbows to the table, his chin in one of his hand, the other hand on one of his dog's head.

\- Do you appreciate the king's gift, Ragnar asked all of sudden.

\- Well, Rollo said looking at him. I've got to admit that I do. This way, Gisla can have some company and my son will have a faithful pet to join him in battle.

\- Your son, Ragnar rolled his eyes. How are you sure this won't be a girl?

\- I know it.

Ragnar rolled his eyes again and pet the head and the back of an other of Rollo's dog.

\- Why did he offered you these dogs anyway, he asked.

\- I guess he wants to make sure I respect my commitment. He is highly mistaken if he thinks I'm just gonna fight you.

\- Yeah, really mistaken, his brother smiled. What do you think of him?

\- The king? Well, at first, he seemed really weak. But after I knew him more, I deduced he was really weak.

Ragnar and Rollo looked at each other and grinned. They both had the same feeling seeing the king of Frankia and they probably thought they could extract something from him and his country. They focused back on the maps and documents and Rollo said:

\- These wars with the Britons really annoys me.

\- But you should love making war, Ragnar laughed. It is what you are the best at, after all.

\- I do, but this time, I have got the feeling it'll never ends.

\- What do you mean?

\- It has been over 8 months since we first battled against each other. I already have conquered a big part of their territory but they are resisting in a town called Baiocas. Anyway, I need to take control of it and I need to do it fast.

\- And why are you so eager to do that, huh?

\- I was born to battle. You said it. And this time, I chose my battles.

\- What do you mean by "this time", Ragnar asked curious.

\- I mean, this time, I won't fight because of greed. I will fight because I want to.

\- I don't get it.

\- I want to make my land richer than it is. I want to give our people more possibilities.

Ragnar looked at his brother. Apparently he was surprized and amazed by what he just said. He grinned and said:

\- And when did you become that wise ?

\- I guess, I grew a lot recently, he smiled back.

The two brothers were looking at each other, smiling in silence. It was almost like they communicated by their eyes. Without any words, any speaking, nor sound, they could perfectly understand each other and by their own sight they told stories that they knew they could never say out loud. There was apologies, love, respect, deep and secret confessions, and regrets. They knew, they couldn't talk about this as easily as other people. They were these kind of people who kept all their feelings and thought inside of them and never let it go. They couldn't let all go even with the person they loved the most. So they kept it all inside and communicate by fights and violence. But in that moment of grace, they told one another everything they kept hiding these past years.

\- How will you handle such a big territory, Ragnar asked.

\- I already asked Gisla and she told me that in Frankia, dukes rule their duchy with military forces and specific laws and are given money by their people. And she also said that in some cases, the duke name a few barons to handle plots of the duke's territory. They have frequents meetings with the duke -me- and in rare cases, they can vote for a successor, if the duke hasn't one.

\- Just like the king and the earls, back home.

\- Exactly! But I have the king above myself.

\- And do you communicate with other dukes ?

\- Yes. I already had some men to deliver messages to the dukes of Aquitaine, Burgundy and Toulouse.

\- What for?

\- Gisla told me this is to maintain good relationships in case of war.

\- She seems to have taught you some politic stuff. I guess she is really clever.

\- Well, yes. She is my wife and the duchess, after all. I owe her so much. Besides, I think she is a good ruler.

\- Is that so, Ragnar asked to himself.

\- Actually, I may let her rule a short amount of time in the next few days.

\- Why ?

\- The Briton's positions and their recent attacks makes me wonder if I shoud go there to fight them. I mean, she is with child, I don't know if I can … And moreover, with all you warriors here, I don't know if she will be at ease.

\- Don't worry about the warriors. I promised them a fight, they will get it, Ragnar grinned.

\- What do you mean, Rollo asked intrigued.

Ragnar sat back on his chair properly and bend over to Rollo.

\- I will come with you to fight those Britons.

\- Are you kidding?

\- Do I look like I'm kidding, Ragnar said keeping a straight face.

Rollo laughed. It has been a while since he didn't see his brother so serious, and to be honest he kind of missed it.

\- Then, it is agreed. You and I will go into battle against the Britons. This will be so great to battle side by side. Just like the good old times.

\- Just like the good old times my brother.

They firmly hugged each other and planned their attack. They were gonna leave the next day to reach the battlefront as soon as possible to cut the briton's defense. And they would attack with all their strenght to crush their enemies. Rollo felt good about it. He was thrilled to battle again with his brother. And this time, he would even be in command and fight as Ragnar's equal. Sure, the Duke was happy.

They left each other soon after, Ragnar to prepare himself and his warriors for the battle, Rollo to check on Gisla and give his orders to his men and warriors to be prepared for the next morning.

* * *

When Rollo entered the ducal bedroom, Gisla was still awake and was waiting for him only illuminated by one candle. She was reading by the window, gazing vacantly into space, apparently distracted by something. He standed behind her and gripped her shoulders, making her start.

She turned her face to his apparently mad.

\- Did I scare you, he asked gently.

\- As a matter of fact, you did, she said harshly.

\- You seem upset, he noted. Did I do something wrong ?

\- YOU …

She changed her mind and got back to the window. Rollo was confused. She usually yelled, when she was unhappy or upset, but this time, she didn't. She was hiding something and he was sure of it.

\- You know you can tell me everything. I will always protect you.

He felt her shoulders shaking in his hands. She was crying. He thought she was going to escape from his arms and go to sleep without any sight toward him and don't talk to him before she fell asleep, but what she did highly surprised him: she turned over and took shelter in his arms. At first, Rollo didn't know how to react and let his arms in the air, but soon, he embraced her tenderly with his enormous arms. He comforted her a bit while she was crying on his chest.

\- I'm scared. I'm so scared, she said sobbing.

\- Why are you scared, he asked tenderly.

\- My father … My father wants me to do something terrible.

\- What ?

\- I … I can't.

\- Then don't, he said calmly.

\- But... But if I don't, he will makes everyone hate me in the country.

\- Who cares?

\- I do! I have a reputation! I have to be the purest of all women in the kingdom! Yet, I am married to a barbarian, expecting his child! My reputation is already ruined!

She stepped back and sat on her chair, her head in her hands. Rollo kneeled before her and raised her chin to his face with two fingers.

\- You are the purest of all. Nothing will change that.

She nodded and Rollo said:

\- I need you to do something for me.

\- What, she asked puzzled.

\- Tomorrow, I will leave for the south of our territory to fight the Britons and I will need you to rule while I will be gone.

\- Why me? Why not some of your men?

\- You are my wife. The duchess. And you are the princess of this country. I believe you can do that really well. Besides, I wouldn't ask anybody else. The people will listen to you more than me and you know it.

\- What makes you sure I will not betray you?

\- I trust you. That's what husbands do.

\- You have more faith in me than my father seems to have in me.

\- That's because we don't have the same views toward women.

\- Do you swear to always be on and by my side?

\- I promise.

Gisla seemed to calm a little as he said these words. She stood up and undressed to get in the bed. Rollo did likewise and shut the candle before he headed toward the bed. He swept into the sheets and said:

\- Goodnight, beloved.

They fell asleep in a silence full of secrets and unsaid things.


	8. Chapter8 : Shield Wall

When Rollo woke up, everything and everyone was ready. He quietly got out of bed without waking Gisla up and dressed himself to battle. He pulled a shirt, a pant, boots and his usual armor. When he left the room, he grabbed his sword and his axe he put on his belt. He went downstairs and sat at the great table where Ragnar, Lagertha and their son were eating. A bunch of servants came to give him his lunch which was made of bread, cheese, fruits and meat. He ate in silence while a few of his men kitted themselves out with pikes, swors, shield and axes.

When he went outside with Ragnar, the stable boy came with two fresh horses fully prepared. Rollo hung his shield to the saddle while Ragnar did likewise. He prepared to mount on the horse when Gisla came toward him, still sleepy, her hair unbrushed and wearing a simple blue dress. She held a cloak in her arms and was followed by her two knights.

\- Did you sleep well, Rollo asked.

\- You forgot to wake me up this morning, she noted.

\- I tought you might want to sleep a little more.

\- I have something to give you, she said.

\- What is it?

\- A cloak. A duke should not go out without a cloak. It's not very worthy of his rank. This way, your people will know who you are.

\- Did you made it, he said his voice full of admiration.

\- Yes, she said lowering her head shyly.

Rollo put it around his shoulders. The cloak was made of fur and rough red fabric with two lions embroidered with golden thread. According to him it was beautiful. He mounted on his horse and bowed to Gisla.

\- Thank you for this wonderful gift, my beloved wife. I will see you in a few days if everything goes as I planned. Please, take care of you and our people.

\- I will. Come back in a single piece Robert.

Then she stood up on tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. Rollo was as surprised as pleased. Never has she done such thing. Things were definitely getting better with them. As they kissed, the other vikings looked at them, some embarassed, some disdainful and some happy. Ragnar, he, was looking at them, curious and a little bit infuriated as he was rolling his eyes on his horse. When hey finished their kiss, Gisla said:

\- A last gift for you not to forget me, she said.

\- I promise, I won't ever forget you princess.

Then, he turned to the exit of the fortress and gave the departure signal. His horse rushed toward the gate, followed by Ragnar's and the other warriors. When he crossed the big door, he looked backward to Gisla's face. She was still looking at him and he noticed something strange in her eyes, something she was hiding. Suddenly, he had a strange feeling of urge and danger. But soon, he forgot that feeling as he was focusing on his next battle against Britons. He turned his head toward the way forward and left the fortress and Gisla who was still looking at him with Lagertha and the others inhabitants of the fortress. When they disappeared of his sight, he suddenly felt empty, even with his brother beside him.

* * *

After they crossed the Seine, the countryside became more and more flat. Instead of high cliffs, there was now only forests and fields with a few cottages here and there, lost in the nature. As the duke and his army crossed a few villages in which they were being welcome by fearful peasants, Ragnar finally asked:

\- Why did she called you Robert?

\- That is how she decided to call me.

\- Why ?

\- Because she said she swore to her god to never call me by my real name. She decided to only call me by my christian name. You know, she does really believe in her god. I am sure Athelstan would have liked her.

Ragnar's eyes became darker as his brother said the name of the priest. Apparently, he still hasn't got over his murder.

\- By the way, do you know who killed him, Rollo asked.

\- Yes, I know.

\- Who is it?

\- Floki, he said without emotion.

\- What? Why? But more importantly, did you punish him?

\- As a matter of fact, I did. That's why he stayed in Kattegat.

\- Then, I assume Aslaug is in charge of his punishement. By the way, how are my others nephews?

\- They are fine. They grew up quite quickly, I think. Maybe they'll be able to raid next summer, well, the elders ones. Now back to your wife, he said. What was that kiss earlier?

\- I was just as surprised as you, Rollo said. She usually never does that. You know, she isn't the kind of woman to just confess her feelings and especially toward me. She is quite stubborn when it comes to prove she hasn't fully acknowledge me. I think that this is a good virtue.

\- She is very different from Siggy, Ragnar noted.

\- She is indeed. But I still love her.

\- You always loved strong woman. Like Lagertha.

\- I loved Lagertha, yes. But it was a long time ago. Now, my only concern is my wife and our child.

\- Love is love.

Rollo laughed, followed by Ragnar and they both went back to the road they were travelling on.

The men that were travelling behind them began to feel tired and asked for a break. They were not very far from the place they were gonna establish a camp, so Rollo and Ragnar granted them this wish. They sat under a tree as the men were drinking, eating and polishing their weapons. Rollo's men were sat aside from the northmen. They were very distrustful from them. After all, they attacked Paris, they were pagans that didn't believe in the allmighty Christ. Rollo could feel this tension running in his ranks, but there was nothing he could do to solve this problem. Ragnar asked him:

\- Where is Sinric? I haven't seen him since we got here.

\- The king asked him to come to Paris. He thought he might be useful.

\- That was not for him to decide.

\- Meh. Sinric said he was okay with it.

Then, they went to check on their men's weapon and when every warrors were satisfied, they went back on the road.

* * *

They arrived in a town the Britons called Kan. But as Rollo said, this was a briton name and as this town was now his, he decided to rename Catheim. It was a small town built on a swamp with a few canals and river crossing the buildings. There was an enormous amount of marvelous bridges and houses, all built in white stones. Rollo, his brother and his army established their camp on top of a cliff from where they had a bird's view of all the town and the plain. It was definitely a nice town, even Ragnar agreed to that.

Rollo was in his tent with Ragnar. He was planning their next move when he heard horns as an indication that someone important came to the camp. The two men got out and gazed toward the entrance of their camp. They moved the pike made fence and walked toward a man on a horse. He was followed by a few men, also on horses with weapons on their belt. The most important one was holding a white banner and said:

\- In the name of Gourmaëlon, count of Cornwell and Prince of Brittany, I have come to deliver you a message. Can we converse elsewhere?

\- Follow me, he said with a sign of the head. Uncocked.

The riders, after they got rid of their weapons, entered the camp and, leaded by Rollo, they headed toward the main tent, while Ragnar was examining their guests. These men were quickly noticed by the army and they soon became surrounded by strong and fierce warriors fully armed and with heavy muscles. They dismounted, very anxious and entered the tent followed by Ragnar.

When they got in, they sat on a table, Rollo on one side, the messenger on the other and Ragnar, quietly watching aside.

\- Well, what does your master wants, he said as intimidating and menacing as he was in front of an ennemy.

\- He... He wants you to go back to your rightful lands and stop your annexation of his lands. He also wants you to give him back the lands you already took from him, he said uneased.

\- And what if I don't?

\- Then, he said that his retaliation will be dreadful. He will seize your lands, claim a higher title, destroy your fortress and kill your family.

The moment he said it, Ragnar and Rollo looked at each other and began to laugh hysterically. It was a mocking laugh. Apparently, the britons were not really aware of what Rollo's men were. He couldn't know that they didn't fear death, that even if they killed his family, he wouldn't die so easily and that he would seek revenge. He couldn't know that he had two bloodthirsty monters in front of him. And apparently, he couldn't know that Rollo's family was Gisla, the daughter of the king of Frankia and that if something ever happened to her, this would mean the kingdom would make war to the Prince of Brittany. Their laugh became colder and more cruel. The messenger began to sweat, never has he experienced such laugh and such men. When they finished laughing, Rollo said:

\- Tell your master that I don't fear him. That if he doesn't cooperate and give me the lands I want, I will his lands turn red. That if he ever thinks about hurting my family, I will burn his cities to ashes.

\- What? But he...

\- Tell him, Rollo roared.

The messenger fled, scared to death by Rollo's eyes and it took him a few minutes to get back on his horse and leave the camp like cowards. Ragnar came by Rollo's side at the entrance of the tent.

\- You really scared him. Do you think the Prince will accept your demands?

\- I hope not, Rollo replied a carnassial grin on his face.

Ragnar smiled to himself and got back in the tent while Rollo looked outside wondering what his fate could be tomorrow. He wished he asked the seer about this.

* * *

A few days passed before the messenger came back. In this short amount of time, Rollo managed to look around the town a little bit. He found grapevines and a few peasants offered him to taste it. Of course, their duke graciously did it and ordered them a few barrels for his men. He also orderd barrels of cider to water his men.

One day, when the sun was slowly disappearing below the horizon, the messenger came back to deliver his master's answer. He stayed at the entrance, afraid to go further into the camp. Without dismounting he said to Rollo:

\- He said he won't grant you what you want.

\- Good.

Then he grabbed his axe and cut the messenger's hands. He screamed, looking at his hand in full panic and his horse moved brutally and rushed to the plain unhorsing his rider who was now dragged in full speed on rocks, followed by his escort. He was screaming from pain and a few moments later, all they could hear was silence.

\- Is that your answer, Ragnar asked.

\- Yes, he said.

\- This so like you to do that.

\- I have to give you satisfaction, Ragnar, otherwise, you will think I'm weakening.

\- I grant you that!

When they got back to the camp, Rollo and Ragnar gathered the men and told them:

\- Prepare yourselves! Tomorrow, a big battle awaits us! Show no mercy to our enemies, slay them until the very last! The men who will become renowned will become barons, I will grant them a title, a castle and money. As soon as the sun will rise, we shall go to the battlefield and show them our pride!

His declaration caused a huge clamour from the warriors who rose their weapons as a sign of their joy of going to battle. Ragnar, him, was looking at Rollo, quite intrigued of what could his brother become. For once, he wasn't the center of attention. This time, it was Rollo the leader, and he wondered how the battle will be with him in charge. Then, the night came and they spent the evening singing song and get ready to fight.

* * *

When they woke up, the morning, everybody was ready to kill. They left the camp and headed toward Baiocas, the fortified city, the Britons were controlling. They arrived in a hilly ground where they saw an army of britons. They seemed scared and confused at first but soon, they blew in some horns and they rushed toward the northmen screaming in their own language. They had the advantage of the ground and the vikings were trapped in the middle of the hills. But as the Britons rushed toward them, Rollo roared:

\- SHIELD WALL !

As soon as he gave his orders, the warriors gathered in front line, protecting Rollo's Frankish men. They all rose their shield and their pikes as Britons were running full speed on them. Naturally, the enemies impaled themselves on the vikings's pikes, spreading a considerable amount of blood onto the vikings's heads and shields. When the first bodies fell on the floor, the melee began. At first the britons were pushing back the vikings, but with much axes shots, they were able to push them back. The archers were shooting arrows behind the shield wall, the knights were dealing with some of the enemies who were attacking the flanks and the britons were rushing into battle. Blood was spreading everywhere, skulls were opened by axes and you could see large piece of brain get out of it. It was a true massacre. The northmen's shield wall began to weaken and Rollo and his brother decided to stop it and to fight directly the men that came to them. Their enemies were too many but that didn't stop them from slicing their throat, cutting their arms and legs, pierce trough their flesh and hitting their heads with axes. At the sight of it, Rollo went full berserk and a few of his men followed him on that path. All he could see around him was blood spurting out of flesh, visceras desribing large arcs of a circle, opened skull and bones cracking out of bodies. The land was trampled and covered with bodies. This was a fight rarely seen. It was a battle between two forces of nature, two brutal strenghts who were fighting each other and didn't fear death. You could see the chaos it was, hear the crash of weapons on shields, the men roaring over it. It was like seeing two giant creatures made of huge rocks wrestle.

After a few hours of intense battle, There was nothing left on the battlefield than Rollo, Ragnar and the majority of the northmen who came with them. Rollo walked toward the hill to look at his conquest. He stepped in a pool of blood and looked around him: the land became red, and he saw blood flowing in rivers and dead bodies drowning in them. The Briton's bodies were barely recognizable. There was nothing but destruction and violence on them, you could hardly think they were once humans. Then, Rollo looked at himself: he was covered in blood as if he bathed in it. His armor and his weapons were all red and even his hair got dirty with dry blood. He, then, looked at his warriors and he noticed that all of them were in the same state. Oddly, batteling with such intensity gave him relieve and satisfaction. Ragnar came beside him, as dirty as most of the men.

-You fought really well today.

\- Thank you. It feels good to go on the battlefield with you again after these past months.

Ragnar pat his shoulder and Rollo turned to his men.

\- I need one of you to deliver a message to the prince, he said.

A strongly built viking stepped forward and said:

\- I'll be the deliverer duke Rollo.

\- Good! I need you to cut all the britons warriors's head and throw them to the prince's feet.

\- Why do you want that, Ragnar asked while the man did as Rollo asked.

\- This way, the prince will know what I'm capable of. And to support my actions, I prepared them a surprise. Now, he said to the man, tell the prince this: "this is your punishment for going against me and my family. Threaten me again, and there will be more death. Agree to my terms and I won't attack you again". Go! You can take a few men with you.

The man complied and cut the head of all the dead warriors, most of them with brains out of their skull, called his friends, took their horses and went away with bags full of cut heads and dripping with blood. When they finally were out of sight, Ragnar said:

\- You know, he will never agree to your terms.

\- Yes, he said. That is why I have my "surprise".

He stared at the horizon with an enigmatic smile on his lips, wondering what Gisla could possibly do at the same moment.

* * *

 **Finally! Some bloody battle! I really hope it was good and you liked it.**

 **What do you think about Rollo's cut heads delivery service? I also tried to include some historical facts about Normandy and Britanny (do you really say brittany or britain, I don't know).**

 **Also, don't worry, Gisla's big chapter is coming! Don't forget to write me a review, I love it !**


	9. Chapter9 : Poisoning

When her husband left, Gisla suddenly felt unsafe. She was in the middle of all these barbarians who could kill her this instant. But the one she dreaded the most was the young blonde one. He was unprectictable and couldn't be trusted, just like his father. He looked at her like he was going to hurt her, his hand on his sword. His mother, on the contrary looked at her a worry look on her face. Uncomfortable as she was, she quickly got back inside the castle and locked herself in her room. She laid on the couch and began to sleep.

When she woke up, she felt empty. She looked for her husband with her hands, finding only an empty space. As soon as she realized that he wasn't here, she began to sob. Never, since they married, has she found herself so alone. She got out of the bed and looked outside: it was midday. The castle was back to its usual activities and the vikings who stayed were training, eating and resting back in their camp. As she thought she'd be alone for the day, she opened her door and went to the great hall to inspect on the servants. But when she did it, she bumped into Lagertha. Evn if she was dizzy she managed to ask:

\- Why you here?

\- I want to talk to you, she said sweetly.

Gisla looked at her suspicious. What did that woman wanted from her, she asked herself.

\- Can I come in, she asked.

\- Please, Gisla said opening her arms as a sign of courtesy.

As she entered the room, Lagertha looked around her apparently amazed. It was a weird scene to see such different women in the same room. One was wearing an armor and the other one a long and magnifiscent dress. They stared at each other, examining their clothes and weapons, for a few seconds before Gisla offered her to sit in a chair while she sat herself on hers. They stayed in silence for a few minutes before Lagertha decided to talk first:

\- Please, forgive my son. Ever since his wife ran away, he tend to reject all women.

Gisla nodded, even though she didn't understand half of what she said.

\- I've always liked strong women. And you seems strong. Well, strong enough to face Rollo.

\- I fight different, she managed to say.

\- Rollo used to have feelings for me.

\- I know. He speak me about Siggy too.

\- Ah! I see, so he opened his heart to you. He is a good man, and I hope your child will be one too.

\- He will, she said sure of herself.

Gisla was a proud woman, just like her speaker. She could also see that she was really clever and passionnate and she doubted she could do what the king wanted her to do witout arising any suspicions. She needed a plan and people whom she could trust. Lagertha left the room after Gisla's last sentence and said:

\- I hope someday we will be friends.

Gisla looked at the empty space she left when she got out of the room. That sentence, she understood everything, and it gave her goosebumps. Suddenly, she flet an incredible amount of anger coming from her belly. But, this anger wasn't toward Lagertha. It was against her, she was mad. She has been weak to let her get to her. She left these barbarians into her own house! The exact men she hated the most! She was even carrying one of them's child for God sake! To let her pain go she began to hit the bed, first lightly, then harder and harder. She hit it so hard she began to bleed. When she got tired of hitting, she fell on her knees and sobbed in her hands. The noise surely attracted the guards that were outside, as they rushed into the room to inquire after her state. They rose her back to her feets and she sadly sat on her chair.

A few minutes later she asked their guards to bring a table in the room. She also ordered a servant to bring her food, because she decided she was gonna eat there. About 20 minutes later, the table was in front of her and someone knocked at the door:

\- Come in, she said with an authoritarian tone.

The little servant called Marie entered the room with a large plate in her hands.

\- What's on this plate, she asked.

\- Pigeon pie my lady, with cider, bread and cheese, she said shyly.

\- Thank you Marie, it's very nice of you to bring me my food.

\- This is what I do, your grace, I serve you.

Gisla stared for a moment at the young and frail little servant. She was so nice, so delicate. She suddenly felt a wave of affection for this little girl. She put the plate on the table and got ready to leave but Gisla said:

\- Would you mind eating with me? I'm feeling a little alone here.

\- B... But, your grace, I am not a maid of honor. I'm just a mere servant. How could I...

\- Please, sit, Gisla said gently. You are the one I want to share my meal with.

The girl hesitant sat on the chair Gisla was showing at with her hand.

\- So, tell me Marie, Gisla said as she was biting in the pie. Do you have someone in your life?

\- Oh yes my lady! There is my mom, my brothers and my sister! I love them! And of course there is this boy... he works here for the duke. He is a stable boy but I love him! He even asked me to marry him!

\- Well, congratulations then.

\- Thank you your grace, she said a beaming smile on her face. And you? Do you like your husband?

\- Oh, I don't! I hate his kind.

\- Oh...

Her smile vanished and they finished eating in silence. Marie looked at her unobtrusively times to times and left when Gisla finished eating.

\- Marie, she said, if I gave you a very special task to do, would you do it for me?

\- Of course your grace! Anything you want!

Then, she left, closing the heavy door behind her.

Gisla spent the entire rest of the day depressed and stuck in her bed. The emptyness Rollo left behind him was more than she could bear. She suddenly realized she needed him. She was sure that if he was here and knew she wasn't doing so well, he would have rushed to her and comfort her. Of course, she would have rejected him, saying something like "go away, beast!" and he would have looked at her shocked and quite sad. He had such intense eyes when he looked at her like that. But, here was the truth, he wasn't here. He wasn't here. Suddenly, these words hitted Gisla so hard she almost screamed: if her husband wasn't here to watch over her, she could do what her father asked her to do. She spent the rest of the evening to build a plan, and when she fell asleep, she knew exactly what she had to do.

* * *

She has been wide awake since the sun rose below the horizon. She dressed herself in a simple green dress. It wasn't too elegant, nor ragged. This was going to be a very long day, she told herself.

First, she had to deal with peasants who wanted more protection against bandits. She sat on her chair in the great hall, escorted by her knights and began to receive every complaints from her people. She was a good ruler: she listened carefully at what everyone said and quickly gave her orders which were relevants depending on the situation. Anyone in the room could notice that she was good at it. When she had granted everyone's complaints, she got back to her room and asked for her food to be brought there as she decided to eat in her room during her husband's absence. When she was full, she asked one of her knights to seek the person in charge of the books and pieces of parchment. A few moments later, he came back with the man who bowed before her and asked:

\- You made me send for, your highness.

\- As a matter of fact, I did, she said with her head held high. I need you to bring me a book, and I assumed you were the one I should ask.

\- You assumed right my lady.

He stepped forward and she said:

\- I need you to bring me the books of all the plants of the country. Do we have that kind of book, and if so, can you find it for me?

\- I will do as you wish your grace.

Then, he left the room for about one hour and came back later with an enormous book of biology. He put it on the reading table with efforts and Gisla told him he could leave. As soon as he left the room, Gisla headed toward the book and opened it.

\- I hope it's in there, she said to herself.

She turned pages after pages with quick moves and stopped a moment later. The page she stopped at was written in calligraphied ink and the title said: hemlock. The page consisted in a drawing of the plant and explanations about it and it's use. Gisla memorised it and ordered the servants to ready her horse, as she was going for a walk into the woods. When she got out of the room, she hid the book and ask a servant named Gertrude to bring it back to the books's room.

When she arrived in the stable, her horse was ready. She got on it and spurred on the horse. The horse was fast, without her noticing, she was already in the village. She took the direction of the forest and, when she got there, she penetrated into it. She tied her horse to a tree and began to look after the plant she saw in that book. It took her only a few minutes before she found it. It was a white flower with a long stem adorned with sharp leaves. The flower itself was actually several little white round flowers with short stem packed together at the end of the long one. According to the book, only the stem was poisonous, so, careful as she was, Gisla made sure she wasn't touching it with her bare hands. When she had it, she put it in a small purse she brought with her and went to horseride back home.

She specifically asked not to be disturbed in her room. She asked for some water and a container and began to boil the water by the fire. When it was done, she put the plant in it and put a lid the container. She let it boil for an hour. While it was cooking, she was reading and doing some tapestry to decorate her soon to be born child's room. She loved her baby, even though he wasn't born yet. And she couldn't wait to educate him the Frankish way. absorbed by her thoughts, she didn't see the time running and when she went to check on her decoction, the smell was so strong she opened a window. She poured the liquid into a little phial and asked Marie to come see her. The little girl, as soon as she entered the room, bowed before her and said:

\- You wanted to see me your grace?

\- Yes Marie. I have something very important to ask you, and only you.

\- Everything you want my lady.

\- Perfect then, go find the cook and tell him to pour it in some beer you shall bring to the room located on the west side of the castle, she ordered shaking the phial.

\- I don't understand... What is it? Why should I bring it to this room in particular?

\- Don't worry, it is just a medicine my doctor gave me. It cures the cough.

\- As you wish your grace, she said bowing again to Gisla.

\- One last thing: do it this evening please.

Marie bowed again and left the room to fulfil her mission. Gisla stayed in her room, her heart racing in her chest from anxiety. It was done. Ther was no way she could go back. She was terrified: she was defenseless in case someone found out and she doubted her husband would be kind, again, to her if he ever knew what she did. It was unbearable and she stayed like that for what seemed to be days, her heart beating so much it hurt.

* * *

Later that night, she heard a long and harrowing scream from the hallways. It was a woman's voice and she seemed to be in great pain. Gisla rushed out of her room to where the screams came from. When she arrived at the exact place the scream came from, she found the door of a room wide open and inside, there was a woman in tears holding a young blonde man. This young man was lying on the floor shaking from convulsions, holding a mug of beer spilled on the floor. He had saliva coming in his mouth and he gripped his heart with his hands. Then, all of sudden, he stopped shaking and his arms fell over, inert, on the floor. His mother was in deep pain. She was screaming and shaking him to wake him up but nothing could fix her son. Lagertha installed him in his bed and listened to his heart. She sighed in relief. Apparently, he wasn't dead. Gisla was happy, mad, relieved and frightened at the same time as she feared what could come to her next. Lagertha turned to her and asked:

\- What happened?

\- I not know, she said feigning surprise.

As Lagertha stepped toward the door, Björn spoke with a voice from beyond the grave:

\- The... The girl.

\- What girl, Lagertha asked rushing to her son.

\- The servant. Brown hair. Young.

\- Did she do that to you? Is it her?

\- Y... Yes, he confessed in a weak breath.

Then, his head fell back on his pillow. Lagertha turned violently to Gisla and asked:

\- Who was he talking about? Give me the name of this servant!

\- I not know. So many servants here.

\- Don't bother, she said coldly as she left the room, I will find her myself!

When she was out of sight, Gisla went back to her room. She flopped on her bed and looked for sleep with an unendurable feeling of guilt.

* * *

The morning after that night when Gisla was consumed by her feelings about what she has done, she was woken up by several screams coming from the yard. She hurried to where it was coming from and she arrived to a crowd near the servants's place. She managed to weave trough to the center and what she saw froze her blood. There was a young girl, laying on the floor, her eyes wide opened, her long brown hair spreaded on the floor, her skin so pale and cold and a big blood spreading wound in her chest which was making her dress dirty. Marie. She was dead, laying at Gisla's feet with a boy taking her hands and crying all he could.

\- We will bury her properly, I promise you young boy, she said gently to him. Now, she rests in peace in heaven.

\- But I didn't want her to go to heaven! I wanted her to be my wife!

Gisla bowed her head, full of sorrow. She lost her confidant and her best servant. The stable boy, him, lost the love of her life. Suddenly, the feeling of guilt came back stronger that it has ever been. Now, all she wished was her death. She deserved to be punished for what she did. She sent this poor girl to death. She wasn't pure anymore. She had lost everything. She still managed to give her orders to bury the little servant and asked for a Mass in her honor.

When she arrived in the great hall, Lagertha was waiting for her.

\- I punished the girl for what she did. I didn't like that, but I had to. My honor as earl and shield maiden depended on it. I am sure you know that a mother will do whatever she can for her son.

\- Yes.

\- I am sorry, she said her voice full of regrets.

Then, Gisla left her to lock herself in her room, specifically asking not to be disturbed, waiting for her husband to come back. Because, everything will be better when he will come back. She was sure of it. And while she spent the rest of the time in her room, all she could think about was Rollo.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHA! Blood! Yeah! I really like to write dramatic stories where a lot of people dies. Anyway, what do you think of Denis and Marie's love story? And what about Gisla who decided to murder Björn? How do you think Rollo will react? And what about what Gisla is starting to feel for Rollo?**

 **Don't forget to write me a review and thanks to the people who wrote me reviews from the beginning! You're all awesome!**


	10. Chapter10 : Execution

Rollo came back five days later. When he entered the yard, he immediately inquired after his stable boy. He headed to the stable, followed by Ragnar and their army. He bent his head and asked a servant passing by:

\- Where is Denis?

\- Who? Oh, you mean the little stable boy. Well, he is resting at home, my lord, the funerals hit him very hard.

She, then, continued her path toward the kitchen while Ragnar and Rollo looked at each other in total lack of comprehension. They all dismounted confused and tied their horses to the fence. There was something odd going on and Rollo didn't like that.

As soon as they entered the great hall, Gisla rushed to her husband and examined him. She played with his arms, turned him around himself and stare at each part of his body, to Rollo's confusion.

\- You are hurt, are you, she asked with her usual pouting face.

\- I've seen worse, he said smiling at her.

Suddenly, he heard a great roar and saw Lagertha walking to him, apparently pissed off and in a rage that no man has ever seen on a woman's face. When opponents ran into him in battle he usually stayed calm, but this. This was something he had never seen, something that terrified him a little.

\- YOU !

As she roared this, Ragnar stepped behind Rollo, apparently intrigued.

\- YOU FILTHY BASTARD! DID YOU THINK I WOULD NOT KNOW WHAT YOU PLANNED TO DO ?!

\- What's going on, Ragnar asked to Lagertha.

\- YOUR BROTHER JUST TRIED TO KILL YOUR SON!

\- What? How? He was with me this whole time.

\- Lagertha, Rollo said calmly, I did not...

\- YES YOU DID, YOU MONSTER!

\- Lagertha, Ragnar said in a more authoritarian voice, what happened?

\- HE MADE YOUR SON POISONED!

\- This doesn't look like Rollo, the viking king said. He'd rather do that face to face than using such poor way to kill someone. I know him. He's the kind to do things straight.

\- Your son has been poisoned! And I know he did it, she said pointing at Rollo.

\- Rollo would never hurt Björn and you know it, Ragnar said coldly to Lagertha.

\- Speaking about him, how is he, Rollo asked.

\- What do you care, Lagertha spat him with tears in her eyes.

\- He is my nephew and you know I love him more than any of you! Now answer my question: How is he?

\- He is fine, he is resting in his bed with a watcher in case someone wants to poison him again, she said looking at Rollo.

The two brothers sighed in relief while Gisla was proudly standing there, in the middle of the three northmen, listening and watching people arguing in a language she couldn't understand. She recognized a few words of course, but not enough to follow the argument and she only looked at Rollo. He was focused on what was said and looked dead serious. Gisla never saw him like that.

\- Who poisoned him, Ragnar asked.

\- A young servant, with brown hair, little and fragile, Lagertha said.

\- And where is she now?

\- With her god. I killed her.

\- Wait, Rollo said, this girl, I know her. That's Marie, she was supposed to marry Denis, he kept talking about her everytime I was with him. If I remember, she was the servant of …

he stopped talking and looked at Gisla with an expression she never saw on his face before. He was confused, betrayed, upset, disappointed, worried and angry. She stepped back as everyone was now looking at her. Lagertha's eyes were the one with the more rage in them. Ragnar seemed both amused and angry. Suddenly, she felt uncomfortable. Even though Rollo was here beside her, she felt defenseless. Her uncomfortableness soon became pure fright. They were gonna kill her. She knew it. She could see that in their eyes. Never has she felt such terror. She instinctively put her hand on her belly as a sign of protection. If they were going to kill her, never will she let her baby die. Never.

\- No... It can't be...

\- I'm afraid it is Rollo, Ragnar said. Your wife is a traitor and our agreement is now over. We will invade Paris with or without your consent. If you are against us, this means we are at war. And your wife's acts must be punished.

\- I suggest we execute her our way, Lagertha said in a voice full of hatred.

\- But she is pregnant, Rollo argued. How could you live with the fact that you have killed an innocent baby?

\- If that's the repayment for my son's murder attempt, I could live with that.

\- If we follow Lagertha's idea, we will have to wait for her to have the baby. Then, we shall execute her, Ragnar said coldly.

\- I refuse my wife to be executed like that, Rollo said firmly.

\- But there must be a punishement for her action, Lagertha said.

\- There will be, I promise, Rollo said. But for now, I must speak with her. You could go and check on Björn's state.

\- Don't even think I won't forget what you did, she said to Gisla.

When the two northmen disappeared from Gisla's sight, Rollo took her hand firmly and said in a harsh voice:

\- Come!

Then, he dragged her to their room where he slammed and locked the door. Gisla's knights tried to enter the room to watch over their princess but Rollo managed to repel them violently.

They were alone in the room and Gisla sat on her chair, by the fireplace. Rollo was standing in front of her in a dominant posture.

\- Why, he asked coldly.

\- Did you fight well?

\- I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, he roared.

\- It was my father's idea, she confessed. He told me to kill someone.

\- So that's what you were talking about last night.

\- Yes...

\- And you chose Björn because he was important to me?

\- No! I mean, I would have never picked him if he was important to you.

\- Then why? Why did you pick him if it wasn't to hurt me?

\- I only chose him because he seemed dangerous and important. My father wanted me to kill someone important.

\- And you obeyed him because?

\- Because he was gonna dishonor me! Do you have any idea how it is to be dishonored by your family?!

\- You know perfectly well that I know how it feels, he said gloomy.

She lowered her head, apparently both pissed and sad. Rollo turned back and crossed his arms on his chest.

\- Do you hate me that much, he asked.

\- What I hate is your people.

\- Why?

\- Oh, I don't know, maybe because of the fact that you tried to invade my beloved city, killed many men, took me hostage, made people in the city hungry and hurt, established a siege and harassed us, she said sassy.

\- And I tried to avoid that again, but apparently you want a war between my people and yours.

\- That's not what I want, she said pouting.

\- Well, you should have not try to kill my nephew then.

\- But I didn't have any choice!

\- Then, you should have talk to me! I could have help you with your father! I thought you understood that I will always protect you, but apparently, I was mistaken.

Rollo unlocked the door and asked to take a bath. While the servants followed his orders, he came back in the room.

\- Can I go now, Gisla asked. I have a lot to do.

\- No, he said firmly. You have already done enough for today. You will stay here while I look for a solution.

\- Why should I …

\- BECAUSE I SAID SO!

This moment, Rollo's eyes were truly terrifying. They were glowing with a rage and a fury, Gisla never saw before. It was like he was on beast mode on the battlefield. She bowed her head, feeling sad for herself. Just when she felt she started to like him, all the trust he built, all the links they constructed were taken away from her. She felt nothings could go well now. As she was lost in her thoughts, the bath was brought into the room and as soon as Rollo closed the door, he undressed himself. Even though Gisla should have been used to see her husband naked, she always surprised herself to stare at his muscles and sculptural body. Everytime, she felt like she was gonna pounce on him and kiss him violently. He slipped into the wooden vat and for a moment he relaxed and closed his eyes.

They stayed like that for a few 40 minutes, one in his bath, the other one, by the fireplace, reading a book. Rollo was torned. He was sad and angry at the same time. He loved his wife, maybe more than his own life, but she hurt him too hard, and that's what teared him apart. Suddenly, Rollo stood up and dry himself with a towel. He went to his chest and took a green tunic, pants, boots and pulled it. He tied a belt around his waist and prepared himself to leave.

\- Do you got a solution, Gisla asked politely.

\- Yes, he replied coldly.

\- May I know what it is, she asked again.

\- I'll tell you after I discuss with my brother and Lagertha.

Then, he left the room and an intigued Gisla. He slammed the door violently and went to find his family.

* * *

They were in Björn's room, watching over him. The young man was sleeping and breathed slowly with efforts. As soon as Rollo entered the room, Lagertha coldly glanced at him and Ragnar gave him a disappointed look.

\- What are you doing here traitor, Lagertha asked. Were is your traiturous wife?

\- I locked her in our room. And I only came here to talk to you and to see how is my beloved nephew.

\- You broke our agreement Rollo, Ragnar casually said.

\- But I still intend to fulfill my part of the deal. Björn is gonna get over it. I know that.

\- Are you trying to comfort yourself, Lagertha asked coldly.

\- No. I'm just saying that he is stonger than you think. Besides I'm beginning to think that I have more faith in him than you are.

Cutted to the quick, Lagertha stepped toward Rollo and Ragnar just looked at him like he was gonna punch him.

\- How dare you say that, Lagertha roared.

\- I dare because I am in my castle and I can say whatever I want! I dare, Lagertha, because I love my nephew. More than you think! And never, I say, never, would I have made him poisoned!

\- Yeah, your wife did it...

\- Forced by her father! She told me her father wanted her to kill someone important among us! She was his puppet!

\- Then, Ragnar said calmly, it is the king who is guilty.

\- But, Lagertha tried to say...

\- So we must punish the king, Ragnar said as a fact.

\- But, Lagertha replied...

\- ENOUGH LAGERTHA, Rollo roared. For gods's sake, stop it already! Since you arrived here you only complained and kept being aggressive toward everyone! Can we know why ?

\- Why? The reason is here Rollo! You have changed! You betrayed our people! Our culture! And for what? For that snake of a girl you call princess!

\- I did not change! Nor did I betrayed our culture! I am only making it evolving!

\- How can I believe you?

\- Here, in my lands, our people can settle with my protection, with the king's protection toward me. They can practice our religion and worship our gods freely. Here, they are safe! Not like what happened in Wessex years ago.

At the mention of the first colony, Lagertha made one step back, taken aback. She lowered her head and simply said:

\- I guess you are right then.

\- But how are you gonna repay us for what your king ordered.

\- I'll just make him know that no one hurts my family and threaten my wife with impunity.

\- Can we know how you are gonna do that?

\- Well, I liked Lagertha's idea of execution. Besides, the Britons inspired me an idea.

\- Do you mean you will...

\- Yes, he answerd to his brother.

They smiled at each other knowing while Lagertha looked at them confused and a little relieved. This was at this moment Björn woke up. Suddenlys all eyes went on him. His mother rushed to him and hugged him strongly. Ragnar sat on a chair and bent toward his son's face. At the sight of this family reunion, Rollo prepared to leave, thinking he hasn't his place here with them. As he arrived to the door, Björn said with a weak voice:

\- Uncle. I'm sorry for what I said before. I didn't mean it. Can you forgive me?

\- Of course you are. You will always be, he said with a smile. By the way Ragnar, We will have to talk about the execution, but for now, I suggest you rest with your family while I take care of the sentenced people.

After he said this, he closed the door and left his brother's family to their reunion.

* * *

When he came back to his room, Gisla was preparing herself to leave. As soon as she saw him entering, she stopped and sat on the bed casually. He closed the door and said to her:

\- I settled this problem with my brother.

\- Which means, she asked with a proud face.

\- We agreed that your father was guilty of the crime and decided to punish him in a way, he said pulling his armor.

\- Why are you in armor, she asked.

\- I will need it to catch the one that will be executed. Joseph, he shouted in the corridor, tell Thorbjorn to come here!

\- Yes duke Rollo, the servant said.

\- I don't understand, Gisla said confused. Who will you punish if not my father?

\- I can't go against your father. I made an oath, remember? So instead of going against him, I will send him a message by executing people that were involved in the poisoning.

\- Who, exept me?

\- The two people that represent the best your father's power. Your knights, my love.

\- What?! No! Who will be there to protect me?

\- I will. How many times should I tell you that I will protect you at all costs. Even if it means, losing my brother's trust again, Lagertha's consideration, Björn's love and my pride. I am your husband. Don't ever forget that.

\- You can't, she said pouting.

\- Yes I can. And I'm gonna prove it!

He went out of the room, took the key, slammed the door and locked it. He waited a few more minutes before Thorbjorn came to him. He explained what they were going to do and they went to the guard's room and told the knights that they were under arrest. Of course, they tried to resist. They unsheathed their swords and prepared for battle, but the vikings were taller and stronger, and soon, the knights were knocked out. They dragged them to one of the castle's cell after they took their weapons and threw them in a corner of the room. Once they were chained in the cell, Rollo and Thorbjorn went to warn the guards to never open the cell otherwise, they would suffer great consequences. When it was done, Rollo's best man went back to his house and Rollo went to the great hall, waiting for Ragnar who had been lokked for.

Ragnar came in the hall very intrigued. He sat on a chair, facing Rollo and simply asked:

\- So, what are you planning exactly?

\- We all agreed that the king is guilty, right?

\- Yes.

\- And you understand that I can't go against him because of my oath and my wife right?

\- Yes.

\- But I told you that I will fill my part, and I intend to keep my word. I will send a message to the king, the same way I did with the Briton prince.

\- And who shall you execute?

\- The king gave two knights to Gisla the day we married. They represent his power and his person in my lands. Besides, they were knowing of this betrayal.

\- Two knights, for a king's life, Ragnar said thoughtful. Seems a little underrated.

\- And I give you this city to attack. It is very rich and is as important as Paris. You can do whatever you want to it. I won't even move an eyebrow.

\- Two lives, a settlement and a city to attack, now that seems fair.

\- Especially when you consider that the king's life isn't worth anything. He is a coward who can barely speak for himself.

At Rollo's joke, they both laughed and shook hand in sign of agreement. When they were about to live, Ragnar asked:

\- Which city did you choose for us?

\- Naoned, it is located on the Loire and it belongs to the Britons.

\- So that is your surprise.

\- Yes, Rollo replied with a carnassial smile.

\- You really changed brother.

And he went back to Lagertha's side along with Björn, leaving Rollo in the great hall who was already planning the execution on his wife's knights.

* * *

They agreed that the execution was planned when Björn could stand up and walk, which appeared to be very short considering the boy's strenght and passion to fight again. He was strong and no one could deny that: after two days of recovery, he could walk and swing a sword again. Lagertha calmed herself and spent every minutes she could with her son. Ragnar on the other hand was planning the attack on Naoned helped with Kalf and several other commander in his amy. Rollo, him, was in charge of the execution and ruling his lands at the same time while Gisla was still locked in her room.

The day of the execution came and everyone gathered in the yard to watch. The northmen alongside with the servants and Rollo's serfs couldn't all fit in the space and some of them had to climb on the shoulders of the others. Ragnar, Lagertha, Björn, Rollo and Gisla all sat on chairs in front of the stage the knights were gonna be executed. Rollo bent to Gisla and whispered:

\- I want you to watch is closely.

She averted her head and tried not to look at the big axe her husband was carrying. When everyone were here, Rollo stood up and said in a clear voice:

\- We are all here to witness how I treat traitors and accomplices of a crime. I shall repay it my way. The viking way!

His declaration was followed by a cheerful clamour from the northmen who only came to see blood spread on the soil. Rollo waved to the guards and the two knights came on the stage under the booing of the northmen and surprisingly, the people. Rollo grabbed his axe and paced toward the two men whose heads were now on two trunk's end. He raised his ake to his head and stroke a hit on one of them's back. He hit harder and harder, aiming for different parts of his body, cutting flesh, bones, arms, feets. The man was screaming in pain, and Rollo even saw some of the people gathered in the yard vomit. When his screams began to be weak, he got started on the second one the same way he did with the first. The screams were more than Gisla could endure. She couldn't even watch this. It was beyond her limits. It was even worse than the day she saw this guard's hand being cut off in Paris. She dared to look at her husband to search for the bestiality in his eyes, but she saw none of it. There was only a cold sparkle. As if all of this was perfectly normal to him. As if he didn't even care. She knew he loved her, that he would never hurt her but that Rollo, she feared him more than his usual beast mode. She preferd him when he smiled dumbly at her, with his awkwardness and dorkyness. That smiling Rollo, she missed him. She missed him so much this instant.

When they couldn't hear their breathes anymore, Rollo cut their heads and asked for a bag. He put them in it with a letter Gisla saw him writing the night before. Then, he asked a man in the crowd to deliver it to the king. As soon as the man left, Rollo hung the remain of their bodies to a tree in the yard as a sign justice would be done and whoever commits a crime, he will have to suffer the same fate. After he did it, people began to leave, person by person and soon there was only Rollo and his family in the yard. Rollo saw everyone's faces when he was executing the knights. Ragnar smiled, Björn was looking fiercely and Lagertha proudly. But what bothered him most was Gisla. Never could he forget her terrified face. They were about to enter the great hall when Ragnar pat his shoulder and said:

\- You are back to yourself at last.

* * *

 **Well, well, well. Look who loves his wife so much he just can not let her die. Sorry if this chapter is a little bit plain, but I really needed place to draw a proper conclusion to Gisla's actions. Don't worry tho, this story is not over. The next chapter will be the last, but it will be a little longer (with more love developement). So hang on!**

 **By the way, all the cities in the story are real and still exist today. Baiocas (Bayeux), was once the capital of Normandy, Kan, or Catheim (Caen) was the next capital and is home to William the Conqueror's castle and Naoned (Nantes) was burned by the vikings in the high middle ages.**

 **As always, don't forget to write me a review to tell me what you think (because it is important to me) and share, if you want ;). See you next Wednesday!**


	11. Chapter11 : Je t'aime

**DISCLAIMER: Read the bottom of the chapter. I have an announcement to make.  
** **Enjoy this chapter my sweet little cupcakes ;)**

* * *

The days passed on, and the vikings had to leave to their next conquest. Of course, Rollo went with them them to the wharfs and saw them leave and their veils disappearing below the horizon. He was glad Ragnar and him kept a good relathionship based on trust. Lagertha even forgave Gisla a little and Björn's recovery was so quick no one could ever deny again his nickname: Ironside. Yes, Rollo was glad he saw his nephew and his brother. He remembered talking all night long with Björn, inquiring about his daughter, talking about women, Porrun, Gisla, battles, strategies. Björn wasn't resentful of him for what he had been through. He only thought this was a reminder from the gods that even if he is invincible, he will still die, one way or the other. According to him, the gods were telling him to stay humble.

As soon as the last veil disappeared, Rollo suddenly felt nostalgic and empty. There it was, his family, who he used to spend all his time with, were gone. It was empty compared to when they were here in the castle. He went back to his fortress and walked trough the yard where the bodies he hung were slowly swinging by the wind while crows were eating decompositioned flesh. This gave Rollo an idea of how to make everyone in his lands respect the law. But for now he had to nominate his barons.

He sat on his chair and looked at the men who were gathered in the great hall. Actually, Gisla told him before that now that he was a duke, and consequently almost a prince, his chair could be called a throne. There were twenty men in the room. Rollo selected them regarding their exploits in battle and how close they were to him. They all were strong and muscular men, all were built the berserker way, some were wilds and had long tangled hair and most of them were cvered in tatoos and scars. As soon as he was comfortable he said:

\- Well, I suppose you know why I gathered you here.

All nodded in silence.

\- I chose you because you are the closest to me and because you fought well. These are important qualities if you happens to become barons.

They nodded again.

\- What I expect from you is to be loyal to me and join me in battle. You ought to trust me as a duke and I intend to help you whatever your request is. Now, I will ask you to step forward so I can call you barons

Slowly, each of them came before the duke, kneeled and got a piece of parchment where the amount of lands they were gonna control, the people they would rule and the money they will have were written. They all sworned in and then, returned to their place. When the last of them sworned, Rollo stood up and said:

\- In addition to your new title, you will receive a little castle and a Frankish wife. If some of you already have one, then you will be exempts of it. My wife insisted that you receive a proper education. You all know what I think of it.

They all grinned.

\- But, I think that she is right with this point. You'll have to know your people, their language, their costums and how this kingdom work if you want to do your job properly and be respected by your people.

They nodded again, but this time, with less enthusiasm.

\- I won't force you to give up our gods. You'll be free to worship them.

They smiled.

\- But I prefer to warn you. If any of you does his job poorly, mistreat his serfs, neglect his duty, I will have to punish him. And as you saw, a few days before, I won't be nice with you.

They all nodded dead serious.

\- Fine then, you can go.

They all left the room to the yard, packed their stuff, gabbed their families, mounted on their horses and went to the desination that was written on one another's piece of parchment. They were followed by a servant who was driving a cart with all their belongings and family. Of course, Rollo came to say goodbye and when the last one of them disappeared below the hills, he came back inside to go see his wife.

\- Are they gone, then ?

\- Yes, he answered sitting on his bed.

\- Well, congratulations, you are now fully duke.

\- Thank you.

Suddenly, as Rollo said the last word, Gisla bent down her back and clutched her belly with her two hands. She was groused from pain and fell hunched on the floor. Rollo rushed to her immediately, very worried and proceeded his hands without knowing how to help his wife in her pain. He held her shoulders and tried to lie her down. But as she was still holding her belly with both of her hands, he grabbed her and put her on the bed. As soon as it was done, she stopped and relaxed.

\- Are you alright, Rollo asked.

\- Yes, it was just the baby kicking, she said stroking her belly.

\- Can I, Rollo asked moving his hand toward his wife's belly.

She nodded and he touched her belly, making rounds on it, touching, feeling the life that was still growing inside it. All of sudden, he felt a small move under his hand and his eyes began to sparkle with happiness. Gisla raised her sight to his face and a large smile formed on her face. He seemed deliriously happy and was giggleling while stroking Gisla's stomach. He was so happy he could go to Valhalla this instant. Then, he saw Gisla's smile and couldnt help but to kiss her. He moved his lips closer to hers, and still smiling, kissed his lovely wife. At first she seemed reluctant but soon, she answered to his kiss and they kept up their loving activity, hands on hands on Gisla's belly, smiling to happiness and joy. This was the first time Rollo felt this connected to his wife and he loved it. She seemed to have been gotten used to him, and even like him, and she also seemed to reject him less when they were close together. If he didn't knew her so well, he would have swear that she loved him. Gisla, her, was confuse no more: even if she didn't like his kind, her husband showed many virtues. Never has she met a person with so many aspects. Once, he was this beast she saw fighting on the walls of Paris, once, he was a dedicated man, wise, brave, loving, cheerful and calm. She began to feel a huge tug at the heartstrings, but it wasn't painful, it was just as if she was flying high in the sky and falling in an endless hole at the same time. She was afraid of naming it, but it was definetly there when she was with him.

* * *

The next day, Rollo gathered all his people in the yard holding a small ring Gisla gave him. It happened right after they kissed: they were alone in their room, hugging, kissing and caressing each other when Gisla had made a suggestion to increase the security of the duchy:

\- Why don't you tie a ring to a tree to show them that no one is going to steal in your lands?

\- What do you mean.

\- Well, you could say that if anyone steals this or murder somebody, he will be executed, just like what you did with my father's knights.

\- I thought you didn't like to talk about it.

\- I got over it. If it was the only way to fulfill your oath, then that's fine for me.

\- You know that I still gave them a city to attack.

\- Yes, but technically, it is not in the kingdom of Frankia, besides, they are our enemies and we needed to crush them before they crush us.

\- You never cease to amaze me, he had said in a breath.

\- I know. Here, take this ring and you will go tie it on the big tree in the village.

\- One ring to rule them all, huh?

\- What needs to be done, needs to be done.

Then, the had gone back to their kissing and fell asleep talking about how to rule their duchy and their people.

All ears were opened when Rollo talked about his plan. He was showing precisely the ring to everyone and once he finished his speech, he went out the fortress, followed by the crowd, to the village. He walked confidently toward the great tree and tied the ring to a branch. Once it was done, he turned to his people and gave them the "don't do it or I'll kill you" stare. It was frightening enough to make them all step back. This instant, he was emitting a aura so menacing and bestial, even Gisla wouldn't want to come near him. He stepped forward and forced his way through the crowd to go back to the castle. All stepped aside from his path respectually watching him climbing the hill to the fortress.

When he entered the great hall, a servant came to him saying that a emissary of the king was wating for him in his room. He immediately climbed the stairs to see him, part worried, part annoyed. He opened the door and saw Gisla, sitting by the fire, a worried look on her face and the emissary, standing in the middle of the room waiting for the duke. As Rollo entered the room, he prepared to rush to him but Rollo held him back from coming closer. He sat by Gisla's side, on his chair and studied the man standing in front of him: he was young and thin and seemed weak enough to shake before the imposing duke. Rollo put his hand on Gisla's as a sign of protection and to comfort her and said:

\- What brings you here, he asked the boy.

\- Well, the king asked me to deliver you a message, he said.

\- Yes, I know that, but what I asked was what is the message, he asked again annoyed.

\- Well...

\- Stop beginning your sentences by "well", he barked.

Gisla held a little laugh and Rollo kept staring at the poor boy feeling happy he made his wife relaxed.

\- The... The king said that your message was outrageous and... and he didn't like it.

\- Yeah, he must have faint in his vomit.

This time Gisla burst out of laughing. She was shaking in her chair while her crystalline laugh filled the room. This time, Rollo was more than satisfied.

\- Why are you laughing, the boy asked Gisla. He just insulted your father!

\- Yes... I know. But that seems so like my father, she said giggleling.

\- Anyway, is that all he wanted to say, Rollo asked brutally.

\- No, he gave me this, he said taking a piece of parchment out of his bag. It is a summoning to the palace. The king wants to talk with you about your recent actions.

Suddenly, Gisla's smile faded. She turned her head to Rollo and looked at him worried. She was afraid Rollo would get in trouble and terrified about what he could do to him. But he kept his menacing stance and said:

\- If the king wants to see me, then I'll go. After all, it's an order from the man I am loyal to, he said sarcastic.

\- He said he wants to see you as fast as possible.

Rollo examined the piece of parchment, annoyed and raised his sight to the boy. He had this sparkle of fury in his eyes that made everyone step back from him. In the boy's case, he literally fell on his butt.

\- The king wants to see me huh? Then he will! And I hope he will regret it, he said firmly and menacingly. Now, get out, he shouted at the emissary.

The boy decamped as fast as he could, half running, half crawling and didn't even bothered to close the door. Rollo stood up, and slammed it as hard as he could, making the walls shaking. He turned back to Gisla infuriated by these last minutes. He threw the piece of parchment in the fire and watch it burn with a deep disdain. Then, he noticed Gisla's expression: she was about to cry from worrying and stared at him, apparently in distress. His expression changed and had this sorrowed eyes that always made Gisla melt. He kneeled to her height and grabbed her hands.

\- What's wrong? Are you okay?

\- Why do you want to go there? Why ?

\- He is my king, I need to go.

\- But they are gonna hurt you, she said practically sobbing.

\- Come on, you know that I am stronger than them. Didn't I have already proven this to you? I'm hard to kill you know. Besides, since when do you care about me that much, he said smiling.

She blushed and adverted her sight as Rollo kept comforting her.

\- I will leave tomorrow. Don't worry, I will come back soon.

\- I'm not worried, she said pouting.

\- Doesn't seems like it, he said still smiling.

\- Well go then!

\- I get a feeling this meeting will be fun, he said this time with a carnassial smile on his face.

When she saw his expression, Gisla suddenly felt relieved, she knew he was up to something and that, that something was not good for her father. All she wanted now was his father to pay for what he has done to her: marrying her against her will, giving her hostage to her husband, making her kill someone and menacing her. Yes, he was gonna pay for it! She already felt the sweet taste of revenge and it was so good she relaxed. Rollo stood up when he felt his wife relaxed. Then, he left to prepare himself to leave the tomorrow morning.

The sun was slowly rising when Rollo left the fortress on his horse toward the king's palace. He was escorted by two of his men: two strong and fierce northmen, armed and mounted on two strong horses. As she saw him disappearing into the woods, suddenly, she felt empty. Even more than when he went to make war to the britons. Now, this was a wrench: the loneliness, the pain and the urge of going after him. These feelings were so strong she cried. Her tears were dropping on the ground and she came back in her room sobbing and screaming from pain. He was gone. He was gone and she missed him already.

* * *

Rollo arrived to the capital in less than two days. As soon as he saw the high towers of Paris, he suddenly felt overwhelmed by memories. Yes, he remembered precisely wher he fought, where he spreaded Franks's blood, the smell of the swords, the axes, the taste of blood. Everyting was here. It felt so close and so far at the same time. It was like he fought on these walls yesterday. That was also where he first met Gisla. He remembered the moment when he crossed her eyes, so majestic, proud, fierce, brave and entrancing. He remembered with delight the day she became his and when he became hers. Truly, Rollo's memories were brighter than he remembered.

He entered the gate of the city on his horse with his two men. Everyone was staring at them, all had that fightened look in their eyes. They were probabely afraid that the northmen kill and violated them, and who could blame them considering their home was once attacked by the people of the men who were now driving their horses to the palace. But at the moment, Rollo showed an aura so majestic they immediately stepped away from his path with reverence tinged with fear. The imposing duke entrusted his horse to the stable boy and his escort did likewise and when they were done, they headed toward the throne room where the king was waiting for his daughter's husband.

They entered the room accompanied by horns and servants who came for them to get rid of their coats. A few guards came soon after and took the few weapons they were carrying. Of course, Rollo's men tried to resist but the duke asked tem not to do it and they relaxed immediately. Count Odo was here, of course. Rollo assumed that he was here only to protect the king, but he wasn't worried about it anyway. If something went wrong, he would still have the advantage, after all, he knew plenty of ways to get rid of men without weapons.

\- Tell your men to leave, the count barked.

Rollo complied and asked politely to his men, confused by his attitude, to go out and drink and eat while he would be in the room talking with the king. In front of their expressions, he smiled at them with his warrior way and said he would be fine anyway. When they left, Rollo turned to the king with his death stare.

\- I heard you wanted to see me, he said while walking to the king's throne.

\- Indeed, the king said simply apparently nervous.

\- Don't come closer to the king, the count said, who knows what you're up to do to him.

\- Don't worry, I would never hurt my wife's father, he said firmly and menacingly to the count. By the way, how is your lover?

\- You...

The count suddenly turned red and stopped talking. Instead, he was blowing inside his cheeks, containing his rage.

\- That's what I thought, he said smiling. Well king, what is it that you want from me?

\- I received your message.

\- Did you like it, he asked grinning.

\- If I liked it? You killed two of my best knights, he shouted while standing. And for what? To avoid obeying me!

\- Oh, but I think I did everything right your majesty.

He said this last word with unveiled disdain and sarcasm.

\- Then tell me: why did you welcomed your brother? And why did you give him a city to attack? You were supposed to protect Paris...

\- I DID PROTECT PARIS! AND IF YOU ARE DUMB ENOUGH TO THINK I DIDN'T, THEN YOU ARE WRONG, he roared with fury.

His rage suddenly made the king fall on his throne awkardly and the count stepped a few steps back. But it was enough to wake him up because he said:

\- How dare you talk to your king like that?

\- I will talk to him like I want count. And you know why, because he is my wife's father and I intend to make him know that I respected our agreement. For Gods's sake, I even avoided an attack on your PRECIOUS city! And now I ought to be shown some respect!

\- You are a pagan! A barbarian! You don't deserve it considering you killed two knights of the king, the count shouted again.

Rollo had enough, he rushed to him and grabbed his shirt violently. He was gonna punch him in the face when the king sighed and said:

\- You are making me tired count Odo. Please go out of the room, Rollo and I need to talk alone.

\- But, your majesty...

\- it is an order of your king, he said firmly but tired.

The count grumbled and Rollo let him go. He watched him leave the room with an angry walk and when he slammed the door, the duke turned back to the king:

\- I made a compromise with Ragnar.

\- Is that so, the king said, frightened but still keeping his calm.

\- Yes, he would stay a bit inside my lands and not attack Paris if in exchange, I gave him an other city to raid to, and if nothing happened to them while they were there. Do you understand how much I respected my oath?

Suddenly, the king became paler, he was sweating and Rollo saw in his eyes a look of terror and sudden realization. Rollo, on the other hand, was incredibly satisfied to see him so weak, remorseful and the incompetent failure he emitted. It was delightful, truly, seeing the king realize he made the biggest mistake of his life.

\- Well, you didn't have to kill my knights did you, he asked trying to put on a brave face.

\- I don't know, he said faking to think about it. What about you?

The king kept silent and Rollo grinned.

\- That's what I thought, he said still grinning.

The king seemed ready to faint and became paler. He knew. He knew Rollo was aware of his daughter's mission. The king miscalculated. Rollo was actually smart and Gisla could now be closer to this beast. Never has he planned for her to show her husband some affection. She was supposed to hate him until her death.

\- Do you love your daughter, king, Rollo asked.

\- Why, yes! Of course, he answered outraged.

\- Then, you will do nothing about my warnings.

He said it menacingly and the king could feel he was serious and that he could make his life and kingdom a living hell. Then, Rollo turned his feets and left the room. As he was grabbing the door's handle, he said, still with his menacing tone:

\- One last thing: don't ever threaten my wife again.

This said, he slammed the door and walked a bit to calm his anger. He even stroke his fists to the wall to let it go. This was at this moment the count Odo came to him. He stopped just in front of the duke in a confronting stance. The scene was laughable: on one side, there was this giant, built, young and majestic man and on the other one, there was this short, fat, old and sad individual.

\- Well, did you get what you wanted, he asked to him with disgust.

\- I got even more, Rollo answered with a carnassial grin.

\- How is your wife by the way? Well, she must rather be your slave. You pagans have not any idea of how to treat a woman properly. I even bet you knocked her up like a pig, am I right, beast?

In a superhuman effort not to kill the count this instant, Rollo contained his rage and fury and simply answered:

\- She is carrying my heir. And talking about treating women properly, I assume that you know how to do it, am I right Odo?

\- How do you...

\- I guess this was why Gisla never wanted to marry you, he casually said.

The count was about to punch him but Rollo hit him again by saying:

\- Don't forget that I am a duke and that you are just a mere count. You are useless. Worthless. Don't forget that you are only alive because I don't want to dirty my hands with your disgusting blood.

He spat this last sentence with a strong disgust and turned his back on him. While leaving he threw one last thing to him to finish him:

\- My wife sends her regards. To her father of course.

One minute later, there was no one in the hallway but a short, pathetic, bitter man.

Rollo was both happy and proud. He avenged Gisla, he put the count to his place and he got out of the summoning without any harm done to him. This was a good day. And what was better was the fact that the king would now leave him and his wife alone. He went to the public house, took his men and left the capital with an intense feeling of satisfaction.

* * *

She was laying on the bed. She was bored. Bored to death. She missed Rollo so much all she did was laying on her bed, smelling his fragrance on the couch. She missed him so much, she felt pain in her chest. Evry once in a while, the servants came to ask her if she was okay and if she needed anything, and everytime, Gisla told them to go out. Oh, sure, she ate, but she had the appetite of a bird and only ate a few bites of what was in her plate. The servants were so worried they began to come more and more often in the room. But she didn't care, she was stuck in her bed waiting for her husband to come home. All this time she stayed in her bed, cogitating, she came to a conclusion: she loved Rollo. She loved him. It took time, but she loved him. She was afraid, ashamed but she couldn't help but to smile when she remembered his. All she could think about was him.

Three days after Rollo left, she felt sudden pain in her belly. She managed to hold a scream but the pain hit harder a few minutes later. It was so painful she screamed. A servant came immediately. She saw Gisla grabbing her belly with her two arms and reacted really fast. She called an other servant and asked for some hot water and fresh linens. Gisla was still screaming and the servant named Gertrud rushed to her side to hold her hand. She called outside the room for another servant who came inside and watched over the place where the baby would come out. Gertrud was a chubby elderly woman who seemed maternal, the other one was thin and short and looked like she knew how to obey Gertrud's orders.

\- Breathe your grace. Breathe, she said gently.

Gisla did what she said. She was breathed out with efforts. It was worse than running she thought. The pain was so intense she wondered if she would ever survive this. She breathed with more and more pain. She was practically groaning, now. The servant came back with the hot water and the linens and immediately began to help. She and the other one were looking at what was going on with the baby while Gertrud was still holding Gisla's hand, whispering some comforting words and singing songs she knew would calm her down.

\- I see the head, she short one said.

\- Fine, get him out of here Gertrud ordered.

Gisla raised her head as an attempt to see the baby, but all she could see was the servant's arms. Suddenly a second wave of pain came and drew her a scream out.

\- He is coming! The baby is coming, the other servant shouted with excitment.

Gisla pushed with a last effort and a second later, she heard a baby's cry.

\- It's a boy!

\- Did you hear, your grace, this is a boy, Gertrud said sweetly.

\- He will be so happy, Gisla said in a breath. Robert will be so happy.

They took the child, cleaned him, wrapped him in the fresh blankets and gave him to Gisla who fed him this instant.

\- Do you have an idea for the name, Gertrud asked.

\- Yes. Yes I do, she said smiling at her child.

When Gertrud was gonna leave, Gisla held her and asked curious:

\- How did you know what to do?

\- You know, at my age, we have already made a lots of children and grandchildren. Let's say I have a large family, she said smiling kindly.

Then, she left the happy mother to her first moments with her newborn child.

Gisla was happy. She was more than happy. She swam into happiness. She couldn't wait to show her husband their son. She stayed, motionless, while the baby was eating, petting his tiny hair, his back and hugging him so tenderly it looked like she had a precious glass in her arms. She stayed like that with her son for hours, calm, serene and joyful. Yes, Gisla was happy. And now, the wait for Rollo became less painful. God! She couldn't wait!

* * *

Rollo entered the yard of the fortress relieved. Finally! Finally he was home. He dismounted and gave his horse to the stable boy when a servant came to find him. Intrigued, Rollo watched her running to him. This usually never happened.

\- My lord, my lord, she was screaming. My lord, this is a boy! This is a boy!

Suddenly, there was a lighning of illumination inside his head. The baby was born. His heir was born. Then, he thought about Gisla. Was she alright? Did she survived? He rushed to his room and opened the door brutally. there, she was: By the fireplace, nursing peacefully the tiny baby that was in her arms. Her hair was down and she was wearing a dress made of the purest white fabric. When he saw her, he thought he found a goddess. She raised her head to look at him and suddenly, her face lighted up with a radiant smile. She told him to approach with her hand and gave him the baby. At first, Rollo hesitated: his hands were not supposed to touch something so innocent, so pure. He had the hands of a killer and he couldn't even think of laying them on his son. But Gisla insisted, comforting and he took the child in his enormous arms. At this moment, he started crying. Gisla never saw him like that. He was crying while smiling with happiness. He was whispering some words in his tongue tenderly to him while Gisla looked at them also happy.

They stayed like that for what seemed years before Rollo decided to talk:

\- What is his name?

\- I thought about Guillaume, she said calmly looking at her son.

\- William?

\- No, she giggled, Guillaume.

\- Can't we name him with a northern name?

\- No. he is Frank and I want him to have a Frank name.

\- Fine then. But if we have another child, I will name him.

\- As you wish, she said sweetly to him.

\- Guillaume, duke of Normandy, Rollo said. Yes, it sounds good.

Gisla looked at him lovingly and asked:

\- Did it go well with my father?

\- Yes, Rollo said, still looking at his son. I can assure you he will never bother us again. Nor count Odo.

\- Thank God, she whispered.

This time, Gisla was free. At last. She was finally free from her father and just to think Rollo did it gave her more joy than she was supposed to feel. She was happy, so happy her heart could explose. She looked at him smiling once more and he answered with a brighter smile. At this moment, they were so close they talked without any words.

* * *

The next few months passed slowly and fast at the same time. Rollo was back at his old habits: training, ruling, hunting. He received several news from his brother, including the one that said a city was burnt by barbarians in britain. Oddly, this was at this moment the briton's attacks on Rollo's land stopped. His barons often came to him to look for solutions to random issues and he decided to organize a meeting of all of them once in a while. He introduced his heir and their future duke to them and all acknowledged him. Gisla spent most of her time ruling the castle, helping Rollo, practicing art and taking care of her son. She loved him and watched him grow every day with a great pleasure. The duke and the duchess always met in the evening, watching their son play and sometimes, Gisla whispered at Rollo's ear:

\- Je t'aime.

* * *

 **So, yeah! Last chapter. It's kind of sad. But I had so much fun writing it. I had the story in my head and it has been quite a challenge to write it in English. I liked every part of the process!**

 **You're probably wondering why the last sentence is it french (je t'aime = I love you). Well, basically, Gisla is French and I thought it was more romantic that way. Also, I chose to call William Guillaume instead of his English counterpart. I guess it is my Norman pride showing.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you thought about all this in the reviews. And big news! I may have written a mini sequel to this fanfic. Stay tuned, it will be published around christmas (and I can assure you, there will be sexy times).**

 **Thank you, again. your reviews moved me. It may not have been the best fanfiction, but some of you followed it anyway and I can't find the words to tell you how grateful I am!**


End file.
